Katie and Wood
by Rock-Star-For-Wood
Summary: AU 5th year. Oliver comes back to Hogwarts to help out a sick Madame Hooch but his emotions are affected when he sees his old crush. Chap 14 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Katie Bell was finally on her seventh year at Hogwarts. She sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends waiting for the sorting ceremony to get done with. The summer didn't go well for anyone, especially not her. Cedrics' death was still on peoples mind and fear of what Voldemort was now up to had most of the wizardry world in a knot. She was sitting near to the Weasley twins who were talking with their brother about Quidditch. They were two players short that year and needed to find replacements. Ron was having a hay day cause they already picked a new keeper.

"Dean! Dean! Why him eh? Why not me?"

"Cause Ron," George said irritated, "Dean makes a good keeper. He told us last year before he tried out that he used to play a goalie in the muggle sport football (a.k.a. soccer) and says the two are similar."

"Besides," Fred cut in finishing his brothers sentence, " You're a better Chaser and sense Spinnet left last year we're gonna need one to replace her, un less you don't wanna try out for the part." Ron perked right up,

"Of course I do. I have to be mad to not want to!" the two twins just smiled at their brothers' change of heart along with Harry, Ron's best friend. Harry spoke up curious,

"So how dose one pick someone to be on the team? I mean, who's gonna replace you two, the best beaters Hogwarts ever had?" Fred pretended to blush as George spoke,

"Oh Harry stop, you're embarrassing us!" Fred cut in,

"We talked to McGonagall about it and she seemed to agree with us. We fell the best way for beaters to be are to be close to each other. So close that they can predict what the other is gonna do." Fred said.

"Take us for instance. We know each other's moves like clockwork. So right now we're looking at the Crevey brothers. I hear the younger one has a mean arm and you know how well those two work together," George finished sniggering. Harry just grumbled a weak "yeah". Hermione, like normal, was nosed in a book but looked up and asked,

"What about Captain? Who's going to replace our beloved Wood? We never got around to it sense the lunatic left over a year ago." Katie all of a sudden felt ill. The last time she had to think about him was the summer before last year. He had sent her a letter about making a spot as a reserve on the team Puddlemere United. Fred smirked,

"Well whoever it is, I'm sure we're gonna get more sleep this year." Everyone at the table laughed. Katie, wanting to get her mind off the subject, looked up at the head table. The Sorting ceremony just ended and she was now looking at the teachers. Like normal the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher spot was empty but another spot was missing as well. Katie leaned over to the Weasley twins' best friend Lee Jordan, who was sitting next to her,

"Hey Lee, where's Madame Hooch?" puzzled Lee looked up to also see the spot missing.

"No clue," he answered back then turned to hear a joke from George. At that moment Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his usual start of term speech. The whole room went quiet as he spoke,

"Welcome to yet another school year," he said with a twitch in his voice, " the new is upon us yet the old is still in our hearts," he went silent to give a moment of time in respect to what happened last year then continued on, " I hope you all faired well this past summer and manage to empty your brains like normal but I'm afraid it's time to fill them up again. There are a few notices and announcements before we all stuff our face with food."

"First off for first years, and I can never stop telling older students this too," he said not only looking at the twins but at Harry and Ron as well, " that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Hogsmeade visits for third years and up have been extended to every other weekend beginning the week of Halloween and I'm pleased to announce that the Quidditch House Cup is starting up again," a roar of applause came from all students who missed the event, "yes, yes, and also the house teams need to have there roster filled out by the end of September in order to play. We have a new teacher, Professor Maylerey, and I hope you'll treat her like any other teacher," his eye's twinkled.

" 'Bout time we get a girl," Katie's best friend Angelina whispered to her as the new teacher came up to sit with the others. Dumbledore finished his speech,

"Lastly, I'm sorry to say that Madame Hooch has caught the Grindylow Flu and will be gone for a few months so an old student has offered to fill in for her. I insist that you treat him just as if he was a teacher, may be better than a teacher." Dumbledore finished and the student walked out. He was a few inches taller than when he left and his brown hair was a tinge longer, a bit lighter and more scruffy than usual. His build was somewhat the same except for the fact he put on a few needed pounds and his eyes were the same as they always been, 

"Gorgeous," Katie sighed to her self then realized who it was as Gorge yelled to the figure,

"Oi' Wood! Come back to haunt us have you?" Oliver yelled back,

"Only for a little bit Weasley! Don't worry though. I won't wake you up at five in the morning. I'll leave that to your new captain," the Gryffindor table roared with laughter while Angelina had to catch a stunned Katie. Food started to appear but Katie wasn't the least bit hungry at the moment. She whispered to Angelina shrieking,

"Bloody hell! Now what?" Katie had like Wood ever sense she joined the team and that was in her second year. The only person who knew this was Angelina and for the past year they both thought Katie was finally getting over him. Katie groaned as she realized her attraction to the Quidditch freak was still strong as ever. Angelina, however, did not see this and gave her friend a puzzled look.

"Not only is he back and still hot as ever but I just realized I still like the sexy git," Angelina chocked on her pumpkin juice as Katie said this, " to make matters worse he's a teacher now. The last thing I need is for rumors of me saying I'm in love with a Hogwarts teacher," Angelina just squealed,

"You still liked him! O mi gosh!"

"Not helping! And he's not helping either by being here. The last time I saw him was," Katie was cut off by Angelina's amused voice,

" Right when we got to the train station in London at the end of his last year," she had a huge grin on her face, "and you were still in the compartment cause your trunk popped open," Katie buried her face knowing her friend wanted to relive the memory for her, " what happened again? Oh yeah, he came in to say goodbye, helped you re-close your trunk then out of nowhere kissed you. Leaving you breathless and confused as he left with no word," Katie glared at Angelina for having relived that awful memory. When Wood sent her that letter later on in the summer she was hoping he would explain why he kissed and ran but he said nothing. Just said he hoped she was having a good summer and was keeping up on her skills. She scowled at her friend,

"Still not helping!"

"Come off it Katie. He's only gonna be here a few months. Besides, he's not really a teacher just filling in for one. So by chance if you happened to find yourself making out with him I'm sure you wont get into trouble," Katie turned red and decided to ignore Angelina for the rest of the feast. She looked over to the head table to see Oliver looking at her. Her face turned redder as he mouthed to her,

"How's the right hook?" he had an evil grin on his face.

"Fine but the left hook is deadly," she mouthed back matching the grin.

"Figures he'd say something to me about my Quidditch skills," she mumbled to her self then turned her attention to the food ignoring the pounding thoughts in her brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Oliver lay on a poster bed that was made up in a guest room for him. Dumbledore said that all he was responsible was for the first years flying lessons on Mondays and Wednesdays and the first Quidditch match in November. Other than that he was free to roam the halls and catch up with old friends. He even gave Wood the password for the Gryffindor common room but Oliver didn't really care about that. Ever sense he got there he had only one thing on his mind, Katie Bell and her lips. He wanted to apologize for not talking to her about it, for not keeping in touch. He wanted to talk about that day in general and let her know he had always liked her. Most of all he wanted to kiss her again.

"God has she ever changed." Just like him, she had grown a little bit in the past year and a half sense they last saw each other and his desire for her grew even more as he saw how much more gorgeous she had become. She had cut her long, light brown hair up to her shoulder blades and put in blonde highlights. To his disappointment she still tended to tie her hair back. As said before, she grew a few inches but grew into her body more as well. He could tell she filled out her cloths nicely and tried to keep his thoughts from wondering to what was underneath them. Her eyes, still the green embers he adored, seem to stand out more maybe it was the way her eyebrows were shaped, and her lips more luscious than before. How he craved those lips. They were probably his favorite feature apart from her soft hair that drove him nuts. He never planed to kiss her that day. He couldn't help himself. She tended to enchant him when they were alone together but before his emotions could go ballistic he left. Not this time though. Angelina told him that Katie was still in the compartment cause her trunk popped open. When he got there she was standing over her trunk so seductively cursing at it. Instead of leaving he offered to help her and before he knew it his lips were on hers. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled apart and left as fast as he could.

"Damn Wood! You're such an idiot!" he said out loud.

"Don't need to tell us twice," he looked up to see Fred coming in with George and Lee Jordan in tow.

"Welcome back!" Lee said as he flopped down on the brown leather armchair in the room. Meanwhile George sat on one side of Wood while Fred sat on the other side.

"So what's the reason you're an idiot, huh?" George asked with a grin. Oliver just gave them a knowing look and all three said in unison,

"Ah! Katie Bell."

"Look Oliver. We all know you liked the girl ever sense the day she came to school. Did you ever do anything about it though? No! The only thing you did was give her that short kiss on the train after your last year and didn't even bother to talk to her afterwards. Real smooth," Fred said.

"I know. I was stupid but I'm gonna try to make it up to her while I'm here," Lee shook his head.

"That's all she needs Oliver. A silly rumor that a "teacher" fancies her. God forbid if anyone sees you trying to kiss her,"

" I know Lee but I'm only here for three months before I have to go back to practice. I'm getting tested for a starting position on the team in December. Frankwell's retiring you know. This is my only chance to talk to her face to face for a while," 

Katie didn't want the next day to come. In fact, she didn't want the next three months to come. Unfortunately that wasn't an option. She rolled out of her four-poster bed with a grumble. Angelina was already up and wearing to go. She smiled and commented to Katie,

"Wow Katie… looking good. If Wood could see you know," Katie's hair was all over the place sticking out on end. She just gave Angelina a look and headed to the girls bathroom to clean up. Ten minutes later she was heading down to breakfast with Angelina. At the table she sat in her normal spot in the dead center of the table, Lee Jordan on her right and Angelina to her left. The twins usually sat right across from her with Alicia Spinnet but not this morning. Spinnet was no longer there, George sat in his normal spot right across from Lee, and Fred decided to sit next to his girlfriend, Angelina. After they sat down Harry and Ron came down a few minutes later to join them, Harry sitting right in front her. She looked at the two and felt something didn't seem right. Fred hit the nail on the head,

"Oi you two, where's Hermione?" Harry just looked at the grumpy face Ron had and answered,

"She and Ron got into a fight. She went strait to her class." Everyone sniggered as George made a sly comment,

"You two been fighting like a couple lately. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" Ron bellowed, "Nothing is up," and then he turned to his food ignoring any other taunting comments. Curious, Katie leaned over the table and quietly asked Harry,

"What was the fight about?" Harry only said one word,

"Krum!" Kate had to suppress a fit of giggles as she turned back to her breakfast. She didn't even notice a certain somebody head towards the table till he spoke.

"Hey Harry," Katie held back a choke as she drank some juice.

"Hey Wood. Wanna sit down?" he asked moving over so Wood could sit in his spot.

"Sure. Thanks Harry," 

"What's this?" Fred asked Wood.

"What's what?"

"You sitting with us?" Lee asked, "you're a high and almighty teacher now. Shouldn't you be sitting at the head table?" Wood grinned,

"Nah! That's' no place for me. Besides I wanna catch up with you guys. It's been too long." He looked at Katie as dead silence filled the air. Wood didn't know how to break the awkward silence so he turned to Fred and Angelina giving them a smirk,

"So what is going on with you two?" Angelina turned red while Fred just grinned from ear to ear,

"Been going out sense last winter," Oliver solemnly shook his head at Angelina,

"I'm so sorry," Angelina roared with laughter, as Fred turned red.

"What's that supposed to mean eh?" he said insulted.

"Nothing really Fred. Just hope you two aren't using her as a Ginny pig for your jokes,"

"Nah," George spoke up, "I wanted to but he refused to. Likes her too much," he winked at Angelina making her blush, "So I guess we'll just have to keep using Ron,"

"Oh no you won't! You got plenty of new bait this year. Use them! I'm sick and tired of those bloody canary creams as it is!" Ron bellowed making the whole table shake with laughter.

"What about you George?" Wood asked moving on, "seeing anyone special?"

            "No. I might snag someone later in the year but for right now one of us has to keep a clear mind. If I didn't then we would get nowhere with our shop,"

            "Lee? What's up with you?"

"Still seeing Spinnet. It's hard sense she's gone this year but I guess I like her too much to break it off. She feels the same way." Wood nodded his head. Sooner or later he was going to have to ask Katie something and he really didn't want to be stuck on this topic and he was sure that she would feel the same way. He looked around then asked,

"Oi Ron? Where's Hermione?" all he got was a grumble so Harry leaned over to Wood and whispered,

"They got into a huge fight. It's a bit complicated so I'll explain it to you later," Wood nodded and then turned to Harry,

"So are you interested in girls yet Potter?" Harry turned a deep shade of red,

"A little bit," Wood grinned then asked him another question to get off the topic of relationships,

"How is living with those muggles? Still as ornery as ever?"

"Horrible! Luckily I got to stay with the Weasleys' half of this summer."

"Keeping up on your Quidditch skills?"

"Trying too,"

"Well you better. We don't want those Slytherins to get that cup back."

"So Katie?" she jumped at the sound of her name and prayed he would keep the topic on Quidditch, "Find a new captain yet?" she sighed in relief and answered,

"No, not yet. We did manage to find a replacement for you as keeper though,"

"Oh? Who's that?"

"Dean Thomas," she said hoping not to sound nervous.

"Oh he's the football freak. What about Spinnet? Any idea on who's gonna replace her?"

"Well at the moment Ron is trying out for the part this Friday but that's it for now," Fred grumbled a little bit then spoke up,

"Damn we got double potions first thing this morning," 

"With who?" George asked not even bothering to look at his own schedule.

"Huffelpuff so it wont be that bad," Fred answered. He pulled Angelina out of her seat with him and headed off. George and Lee followed suit noticing Katie was looking for her favorite hair band. Snickering Lee yelled to her,

"Don't let tradition make you late!" she glared at him as he vanished through the doors. Katie always wore her hair up. No one ever saw her with it down and she planed to keep the tradition alive as long as possible. Wood watched as she franticly rummaged through her bag. Finally he spoke up,

"Don't bother," she looked at him a little shock, " you're gonna be late if you keep this up. I don't think you wanna be late for potions. Besides," he added leaning over to the table to brush part of her hair out, " you have beautiful hair," a little shocked Katie just stood up and began to leave when Wood suddenly shouted,

"Katie wait!" she turned around to see what else he had to say but all he did was fidget then add, "Have a nice day," shocked beyond belief she headed down to the potions class room and went to the back where Angelina was saving her a seat. She didn't even notice the shocked looks Lee and George gave her as she passed them with her hair down. She sat in her seat contemplating over what had just happened.

_'What the hell was that eh? Have a nice day?' _she asked her self. _'**I don't know! Maybe he was trying to be nice?' **' Humph! Did you see the way he panicked when you turned around? He was madly fidgeting? Looks like he didn't expect you to turn around.' **'I did turn around quite fast though.' **' Who would blame you after that complement he gave you?' _It wasn't until the middle of Potions when she came around. Angelina looked at her friend and nudged her in the side. She mouthed,

"What's up with you?" Katie gave her a side nod then quickly pulled out a piece a parchment. Quickly she scribbled on it then slid it over to her friend making sure Snape wasn't looking,

 ~ Wood. He did something odd after you guys left. ~                    

Angelina looked her friend over then noticed her friends' hair was down. She quickly wrote back,

~ Oh my, this has to be a first! You're hair isn't pulled back. What happen! ~

So Katie scribbled everything down that happened and waited for Angelina to reply. Katie looked to see Angelina get a smile on her face then wrote back,

~ I think he still likes you and doesn't know what to do about it! ~

Shocked Katie answered back,

            ~ What do you mean by still? ~

            ~ It was quite obvious he liked you during his school years here. It wasn't as obvious later on cause he became so obsessed with winning the cup but we think it was a way to hide his feelings for you. ~

            ~ You knew he liked me and you never told me? ~

            ~ Well I wasn't sure. I mean I thought you might have had a clue your third year with all that flirting you two did but I guess not. ~

             ~ Angelina! ~ Katie was furious that her friend never told her this. Digging into her backpack she found her rubber band and immediately pulled up her hair vowing to avoid Oliver the rest of the week and Angelina for the next two hours. She was so confused and hadn't any idea what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week went by in a daze for Oliver. He didn't have any classes to teach yet so he just roamed around the school popping into classes' every once in a while or chatting with a teacher in the teachers' room. At nights he headed up to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with Lee and the twins but he couldn't help to notice that Katie would get up and leave every time he showed up. He didn't blame her for avoiding him. Of all things to say to her he said that. He really wanted to tell her that they needed to talk but no! What comes out instead? Have a nice day. It was around three that Friday afternoon and he was looking over notes Madame Hooch left him for the first flying lessons on Monday. He soon caught a glimpse of three figures heading out to the pitch with brooms over their shoulders. He soon recognized them as Ron, Angelina and Katie. He quickly thought to himself. **_You know, it might be a good idea to try and talk to her. Get a smooth start before you got to tackle the past_**. Wood nodded to him-self and headed out onto the field bringing his broom just incase. Just as he appeared Angelina grinned, 

"Oi Wood. You're just in time to help us test Ron. Want to be keeper for us?" she yelled towards him while Katie turned red and Ron turned white.

"You expect me to tryout with him! He'll block everything!" Katie shook her head focusing on the fact that they were giving Ron a tryout.

"Look at it this way. You will definitely be on the team if you can get by him. If not it's ok. One of the basic skills is if you're able to work with us," She said patting Ron on the back. Katie quickly mounted her broom and lifted off. She wanted to get as far away from Oliver as possible; the others soon followed her. Wood flew over to one of the goal posts and watched as Katie and Angelina explained the tryout to Ron. He looked over to see Harry and Hermione. They must of came to see how Ron would do. He turned his attention back to the chasers blocking most of what came his way. Only Angelina managed to score on him cause he wasn't paying attention, he was yelling something to Harry at the time. As the tryout started to end his attention drifted once more but this time Katie was the culprit. He couldn't help admire the way she flew and she had a cute way of passing the Quaffle too. Out of his eye he noticed Ron coming to try and score. He shook his head clear from his daydream and just in time stopped Ron from scoring. Angelina noticed that he was a little off that time because he was looking elsewhere and grinned as an idea popped into her head. She called Katie and Ron over into a huddle.

"I think I got an idea how to get past the great and almighty Wood. Let's do the "loop" play. But Katie… head towards him like normal making it look like you're gonna throw the ball than at the last minuet throw it to Ron. When you throw it I want you to toss your hair," Katie gave Angelina a puzzled look, "Trust me Katie, just do it. Ron I want you to aim for the right goal k?" He and Katie both shook there heads yes and got into formation. Wood saw that Angelina had the Quaffle first flying real low. He immediately knew they were doing "loop". He grinned as she passed it up to Ron who flew real high. He anticipated that Ron would throw it to Katie who was a few yards away from him. He grinned as Ron passed to Katie. He watched as she headed towards him then she did something that he didn't even see coming. She flipped her hair to one side and grinned at him. He fell into a trans as she quickly threw the Quaffle to Ron waiting at the other side of the goals. Before he knew what happen Ron scored. Katie screamed in joy as Wood came too. She flew over to Ron to inform him that he made the team. Angelina just flew over to Oliver grinning.

"What the hell was that?" he asked flabbergasted.

"It's called using our advantages," she patted Wood on the back and flew back down to the ground. Ron was already down there telling Harry and Hermione that he made the team. Katie was still up in the air practicing a few moves.

"Now or never Wood," he told him self. He flew over to where she was and cleared his voice. She looked up a little startled to see him looking down at the ground.

"Hi Oliver," she said a little nervous. _God what does he want! **I don't know but he looks so hot right now all sweaty.**_****

"Hi Katie, um..." he started off a little more nervous then her, "I've been meaning to talk to you about some things." He got out trying to not sound too nervous. _Why is this so hard? **Don't know but she looks so sexy with her hair all messed up!**_

"Ok let's talk," she said lying down against her broom with her head tilted up. Wood got caught off guard for a moment as her green eyes stared right at him. Snapping himself out of it he decided he needed time to think about how he wanted to say things to her. The past seemed so complicated and sitting on a broom while you discussed such maters weren't the best thing to do.

"Well I was hoping we could talk tomorrow. Say the common room. This isn't the place really. I mean I need to do some work tonight and I'm sure you want to get cleaned up and all,"

"I suppose," she said wishing that they would just talk right now but then decided he had a good point, " so we'll talk tomorrow. After Dinner?"

"Sounds good to me. See you later Katie!" Feeling a little better Oliver flew off to hit the showers. Katie yelled after him,

"Later Wood!" then smiled feeling a little better her self. _Finally we're going to talk. **Well let's hope that goes well too.**_

****

The next day Wood waited for Katie in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was down in the Great Hall eating but he was too nervous to eat. He had been thinking all day about how he was going to get things between the two started and 'I want you! Lets Snog!' wasn't the best of his ideas. What he did on the train that day was an impulse of emotions bottled up for five years. He had a small feeling that she liked him then but now he wasn't too sure. So first things first, he had to apologize for not writing to her and see if they could be friends. He'll work on winning her over later. Besides, Lee was right about the whole teacher thing. Even though he was still seen as an old student, a relationship with a student while he's supposed to be a teacher could ruin her and his social life. All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming down from the towers and was surprised to see a very sleepy Katie. She stood there for a moment and then realized that the common room wasn't empty. _Oh God! What's he doing here? **Don't know but he sure looks nice! **_

"Oliver! Didn't know you were down here. Why aren't you eating with the others?"

"I wasn't really hungry. Why are you here?"

"I didn't sleep well last night so I took a nap,"

"Sorry to here that," Wood answered but Katie just thought to her self. _And the whole reason I didn't sleep well last night was because I couldn't stop thinking about you. **And he really doesn't need to know that! **_Katie debated for a minuet then headed over to sit near Wood.

"I was just heading down to eat but sense we got the place to our selves why don't we have that talk that you wanted to have."

"Sounds good to me," Wood said a bit nervously and thought where he should begin, "Now I just want to be honest with you. So let me talk and explain things then you can give me an answer. Ok?" Katie nodded her head yes. What was he going to say?

"So about that day I kissed you," Katie froze. He was going to talk about that?

"I know I must of have caught you off guard and all but I couldn't help myself. I had liked you ever sense the day you got here and it was an impulsive thing for me to do. Especially sense I thought I'd never see you again," he chuckled a little, "Obviously I was wrong. First off I wanted to apologize for not writing to you. I should of after I did a stupid thing like that. I really should of have told you how I felt around my fifth year but that was the era of my Quidditch domination goal. I simply tried to ignore the fact that I liked you. I want us to start off with a clean slate if possible. Be friends and all. I feel stupid that I put us in a rut like this. So what do you say? Wanna be friends?"  Katie sat there a moment and then it hit her. He had liked her for five years and he was admitting all this to her. Did he still like her though? May be she should confess as well? Before she could get out an answer the Weasley Twins came tumbling into the room, literally. They looked up laughing to see two red faces staring at them. Fred just laughed,

"Did we interrupt something?"

"No! Just talking a little with Katie," he whispered quietly to her, "so are we friends?" Smiling she whispered back,

"Of course we're friends and yes I do forgive you," she got up then said out loud, "well see you later boys. I'm going to go downstairs to eat," and then she left through the portrait hole. Right after she left the Twins rounded on Oliver.

"Ok now what did we interrupt?" Wood turned red.

"Well I told her everything. I decided to have us be friends right now. Don't want to push things. Especially when I don't know how she felt or feels about me."

"Sounds like you did the right thing to us. So how bad do you want to jump her?" George asked with an evil grin on his face. Wood just rolled his eyes and hit George with a pillow. 


	4. Chapter4

Katie headed down the stairs wishing that could of said something back to let Oliver know she felt the same way but of course those two gits had to muck things up. Then again, may be it was better that way. Really she needed to get over him. He was going to be gone in a few months then after that who knows when she'd see him again.

"Yes" she told herself out loud as she sat down to eat, "that's what I'll do," 

"What's that?" Katie didn't realize that she said it out loud and was startled by Angelina's comment. Katie turned red. 

"Well? What are you going to do?" Angelina asked again.

"Um get over Wood," Katie muttered. Angelina raised an eyebrow and shook her head,

"Not gonna happen,"

"Damn you're right," Angelina just grinned while Katie buried her face in her hands, "and I hate it when you're right. After what he just told me it would be impossible to do so!" Angelina just gave her a look. Katie just sighed.

"He just told me that he has liked me from his second year." Angelina almost choked on her chicken.

"That's six years if you count last year! I knew he liked you between our third and fifth but I had no clue he liked you that much!" Katie just gave her friend a stern look and then bit off a piece of bread, "does he still like you?"

"That I don't know and the frustrating thing is if I should tell him I liked him as well. I was about to but tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum showed up," Angelina laughed. Her boyfriend always had bad timing.

"Well we'll have to discuss this later. As for right now we got to get back to the common room!"

"What for?"

"Professor McGonagall is going to post the new team captain," Angelina said getting up.

"Really?" Katie asked not feeling like eating anymore, "I wonder who it's going to be?"

"My bet is on Harry,"

"Harry? When there's four seventh years?" Katie questioned Angelina as they headed to Gryffindor tower.

"Especially when there's four seventh years!" Angelina argued. She explained to Katie that Harry was in his fifth year, played for four years and had an impeccable talent that made him suitable for captain position. She also said that McGonagall would choose him over them cause he still had three more years left while this was there last year. It would be smart to choose a person who would be around for a while longer. Katie understood her reasoning and was starting to feel that Angelina had a point. They walked in through the portrait hole to see everyone chilling out. Ron was playing chess with Harry and was, of course, winning. Hermione was reading a book while helping Neville with his homework. Lee was having a heated discussion with Dean and Seamus about who knows what. Oliver was still there. He was over in the corner with the twins laughing his head off. The two girls walked up to the boys,

"What's so funny?" Angelina said sitting down in Fred's lap. Katie hesitated but then decided it would probably rile him up a bit if he still liked her. First she sighed then asked,

"Where to sit?" seeing a look of hope in Oliver's face she smiled again and plopped down on Georges lap. He was startled at first but to ease his mind quickly asked,

"Please say you're doing this to interrogate Wood?" Katie just nodded her head yes and George got a huge grin on his face but hid it behind Katie's head so Oliver wouldn't see. He didn't know what to think. At first he was wondering if Katie liked George and him saying all that stuff to her was a waist of time but then he remembered that this was Katie. She tended to pull people along so he decided to play it cool and see where she was taking this. Katie smiled inwardly at the panic that had crossed Woods face momentarily. _May be he does still like me? **Don't jump to conclusions though; the only way you'll truly know is if he tells you himself. **So then I should lie on the sex drive and flirt like I never flirt before? **Definitely but don't do it around the school. Keep it up here. **True! Don't want things floating around school. _Katie let out a huge sigh,

"No, this isn't going to work. George your knees are too knobby!" Angelina suppressed a giggle when she figured out what Katie was doing. She knew Katie would stand up, sigh once more, than flop down in Oliver's lap. Then Katie would make a sly comment on how more comfy Woods lap was compared to George's lap. As predicted Katie stood up but rubbed her ass like it was sore. Angelina had to laugh at that. It was a nice touch to Katie's antics that she played. Katie looked around then again sighed. Just the look on her face made Angelina laugh even harder. The three boys just looked at each other confused,

"Do you have the feeling we're missing something?" George asked. Oliver and Fred both nodded their heads yes. Katie was just about to flop down in Oliver's lap but Professor McGonagall walked in at that time.

"Gryffindor team. Please come here. I have the full roster posted for the year and your new captain has been picked as well," she paused as the team headed over and noticed Wood sitting in the corner of the room, "Ah Oliver! Why don't you come up and announce the good news seeing that you're the old captain?"  Oliver smiled as he got up and headed over to where not just the team but also a lot of the house awaited the news of whom the new captain would be. He took the piece of paper and started to read. 

" Beaters are Fred and George Weasley," to be funny the twins got on a table and started to bow. The house laughed and clapped loudly while McGonagall tried to get order back into the room.

"Ok, ok that's enough! Wood please continue,"

" Err, yes Professor. Keeper is Dean Thomas while Chasers are Ronald Weasley, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell," Oliver voice cracked a little as he said her name and hoped she didn't notice. After people got done clapping he cleared his voice and looked over the last line. He smiled and grinned at Harry who was waiting to hear his name. Softly Oliver spoke,

"Congratulations Harry!" Harry wasn't sure what Oliver meant by that until Wood finished the roster, " And your Seeker and new captain is Harry Potter!" The whole room burst into applause as Harry just stood there shocked. Ron and Hermione ran over and hugged Harry as Fred and George shuffled his hair. It was quite nuts for the next hour. Wood tried to find Katie to ask her if she wanted to go for a walk. He felt that she was hiding something from him but every time he got close enough to her someone else was pulling her away. Near the end of the hour Harry came up to Wood.

" Hello Harry. Congrats on making Captain again."

"Thanks Oliver. I wanted to actually talk to you about that." Harry said.

"What about?"

"I have no clue how to run a team"

"It's not that hard Harry. Professor McGonagall wouldn't have picked you if she didn't think you could handle it,"

"I know it's just, I'm nervous and have no tactics like you did. Could you help me get started?"

"Sure. How about we practice for a bit tomorrow afternoon? I can help you work out your own strategies and tactics."

"Oh thank you Oliver! I'll see you tomorrow." Harry headed off catching up with Ron who was heading up to the dormitories. The common room was clearing out and Oliver started looking for Katie and spotted her with the twins who where making her laugh. Oliver smiled to himself as he watched her laugh then had to laugh himself as Katie feel off the arm of the chair she was sitting on. _She is so gorgeous! **I think we covered that obvious aspect of her. **I know but even when she laughs._ Professor McGonagall who stayed to help Neville with an assignment knocked Wood out of his daydream.

" Wood! I think it is time to go. We have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight." Wood nodded his head wishing he were a student that way he could keep watching Katie, " Goodnight students. Wood and I have to go to a meeting. We'll see you all tomorrow." Katie's face fell as she watched Wood leave through the portrait hole. 

"Oh common Katie. You're going to see him tomorrow," George said stuffing three chocolate frogs in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked startled.

"It's obvious that you like him," 

"Totally! So why don't you just tell him. Might make things better," Fred finished just wishing that the two would get their feelings out in the open. He was about to tell her Oliver was just nuts about her but decided not to. 

"I doubt that Fred. Things are more complicated than you think," Fred and George just shrugged their shoulders and walked away leaving Katie alone to her thoughts. True Oliver had told her he liked her and it would be only fair to let him know that she liked him as well but weather he still liked her was the problem and if that was the case then there was the problem that his status was as a teacher and there had to be rules against teachers and there pupils being involved with one another. Even if Wood was only temporary and when he was done filling in for Madame Hooch, having a relationship was going to be a tad complicated due to the fact he would be leaving and she might not get to see him for quite a while. Katie started to get upset by thinking all of this. Then thinking the one she prayed wasn't true really upset her. What if he didn't like her anymore, which was a possibility that she didn't even want to consider? She would take one day at a time and weather or not she would tell him how she felt would depend on his actions towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was up early with Harry that day to first do some broom riding for fun. Then he got permission from Dumbledore to let him take Harry to the Three Broomsticks to discuss Quiditch over some butterbeer and the newest rage of food, cinnamon firesticks He was feeling great that day unlike somebody else. Katie barely got any sleep that night and Angelina noticed the obvious,

"Holy-cow Katie! You look like hell!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Ange," Katie mumbled rolling out of bed.

"You might want to get cleaned up. I don't think you want Oliver seeing you like that,"

"Its his fault I look like this anyway," 

"What do you mean by that?" Angelina asked a bit confused.

"I was up all night wondering if he still liked me. I mean, I think he does but it would make life much easier if he just told me,"

"I see. Well I guess you told him that you liked him then?"

"Well no," Katie said sheepishly.

"No!" Angelina yelled, "The only way you're gonna find out anything is if you start playing the game. Starting with you being honest with him,"

"I know, I know. I'm going to go take a shower." Angelina shook her head at her friends disappearing back and headed down the stairs to the common room. She saw Fred and George hunched together talking about something. So she headed over their way.

"Hey you two, what you up to?"

"Deciding how to get Oliver and Katie to interact more. Along the lines of her telling him that she liked him!" Fred said irritated.

"I agree. It would be even better if they both said they still liked each other. It's obvious that they do but what should we do about it? We just can't tell for them. It would be getting in the way," Angelina said sitting down.

"I think I got an idea!" Fred said pulling his bother and Angelina closer to him. The three where still huddled together when Katie came down the stairs an hour and a half later. George looked up to see her heading their way. So not to sound suspicious he said,

"Katie my girl, " both Fred and Angelina looked up to see Katie walk by them, "you look tired,"

"Tell me about it," she mumbled and flopped down in the huge armchair across from them, "What are you guys talking about?" she yawned.

"Nothing much," Fred stated noticing that her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Cool. Have you seen Oliver?" she asked too tired to suspect anything Fred just said.

"Nope. I do know he and Harry are going over captain stuff at the Three Broomsticks," George answered.

"Really? Harry was allowed to go?"

"Yep don't know when they'll get back,"

 "Ok well, I'm going to take a nap," just as she said that her eyes closed and she immediately feel asleep. Moments after Katie fell to sleep. Oliver came back into the room with Harry. Angelina was the first to spot the approaching Wood and ended the conversation.

"Ello Oliver, Harry. How was Hogsmeade?" she asked hopping not to sound nervous.

"Very good! We brought you all back some cinnamon firesticks to try out. Personally I think they're excellent!" Harry said then headed off to his room.

"I agree. Not to crowded down there. It was quite nice," Oliver said. He was going to sit down in the first chair across from the others but realized it was occupied. Katie laid there, head on the chairs' left arm and legs dangling off on the other side. He didn't notice the grins that the others were giving each other as he called her blanket down and covered her up gingerly. He watched her sleep for a moment and just kept thinking how beautiful she was. After he was done admiring her, Oliver noticed that it was way too quiet and turned to see two identical twins smiling with an innocent look on their face.

"What are you two up to?" he asked but they just shook their heads.

"Absolutely nothing," Fred said but Oliver didn't believe him. 

"Sure…" he knew when they were up to something. You just got used to it being around them half of your life. He decided it wasn't any of his business anyway and changed the subject,

" So, you do have to try these cinnamon sticks. They are smashing good!" He passed them each a bag and set a bag next to Katie. The group took a bite at the same time and huge grins spread across their faces.

"Ruddy brilliant!" We need to pick up some more when we go there tonight and you didn't hear I said that," Fred said looking at Oliver. True he was a teacher but they were his friends and it wasn't a permanent thing. He grinned,

"Said what?" the twins smiled at each other and began shoving sticks into their mouths.

"So then Harry is ready to take on Captain responsibilities?" Angelina asked slowly eating her own sticks.

"I think so. A bit nervous but I don't blame him. I remember being the same way when I was appointed captain. I did my best though to give him all the help I could. I heading home next weekend to retrieve some of my old play books for him,"

" I do hope that you refrained from encouraging any early morning practices," Fred said plea full. Oliver laughed,

"Actually he said that's the only thing he's got figured out already. Although I'm not sure when he plans to practice I do know you are going to be training hard. He's determined to keep the cup in Gryfindors' name whiles he's still here,"

"Great we got another lunatic," George mumbled eating his last stick. 

"I HOPE NOT!" Fred yelled. Everyone quickly turned to see if he had woken up Katie but she just mumbled a little and rolled to her side, dead asleep. Oliver couldn't believe it.

"How can she still be sleeping?" All Fred and did was snickered quietly leaving Angelina to figure out an excuse.

"She said she didn't get any sleep last night,"

"Why not," Angelina wanted so bad to tell him why not but knew better. It wasn't like she was 13 again. She was a better friend and a better person than to betray her friend and try to get right in the middle of things. A little push though, like the one that she Fred and George were going to do, never hurt though.

"D' no," she said. Thinking of her own relationship, she decided to get a little flirty with Fred. She nibbled at his ear then kissed him on the cheek. Fred turned red but returned the gesture by kissing her on the lips. George rolled his eyes knowing where this was heading.

"Want me to go get my brother and Harry? We could play Quiditch," Oliver nodded his head even though he wanted to stay around Katie. Then again he didn't want to be around Fred and Angelina while they made out. Sense Katie was sleeping then there was no use sticking around. George came back a few moments later not only with Harry and Ron but Hermione and Ginny too.

"Recruited a few more," George said. Ron looked at his other brother who was in his own world with Angelina. Then he looked over to the other chair where Katie was curled up in.

"Should we leave her alone with those two?" 

"She'll live," George said. The others made there way out of the common room but before they followed, George pulled Oliver aside to make a sly comment.

"You know. We could just wake her up and see if she wants to come with us,"

"She's dead to the world right now!" Fred smirked at Oliver, "In this case you can wake her up and join in the snoging session that's going on. I don't think she would mind do you" Oliver turned red.

"What dose he mean, "_I don't think she would mind?"" Oliver thought the just got irritated with all the badgering he got._

"Sod off Gred," Oliver said turning redder. Truth told, deep down that's all he wanted to do with her at the moment but would never admit it. He took another quick look at Katie. _She really is beautiful. What am I going to do? **Not sure. She is a hard force to reckon with. **Tell me about it. I just want to break down and ask her to marry me! **Whoa there tiger! At least wait till you know she likes you. **I guess I'm just going to have to figure out how to handle myself around her and see what her actions towards me are like before I go any further huh? _Oliver nodded to himself and walked out the portrait door.

(Authors Note~ Finally I got another chapter up. I got two more coming. I hope to have them up by this weekend. No later then next week. Just for you Allie! LOL. Thanx for the reviews Madison and Princess. I thought I would also say this once or twice just incase no one read my bio page. Everything I came up with was nothing if J.K Rolling didn't create the wonderful HP Books. She owns all characters unless I say so. At this point I don't so then no worries :D )

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Katie woke up from her nap. She looked around to see the common room quite dead. People were either outside enjoying the warm September weather or inside catching up on homework or other things. In Fred and Angelina's case, making out and in Lee Jordan's case, reading a book titled "Commentary of the Century".She mumbled getting up.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Slowly she shuffled over to the east side window to see if she could find them. Looking out she spotted them in a clearing. Harry was chasing after Ginny on her broom and easily caught her on his Firebolt. He pulled her off her broom, tickled her till she cried then pulled something from her grasp. Katie recognized it as the snitch and as soon as Harry pulled it from the younger girls grip he took off running. Ginny went after him a few moments later and Katie turned her attention to Ron and Hermione. Usually Hermione stayed away from the brooms and flying so it amazed Katie that she was on one in the first place. It was clears as glass why though. Ron, who at the moment was happily passing the Quaffle back and forth with her, must have begged her to come out and it was obvious that they liked each other.Then there was Oliver and George. She figured they went out to play because of Angelina and Fred. The two boys were just sitting there talking with one another while beating a bludger back and forth. Katie just sighed,

"They must have played a game of Quiditch," she said to her self. Deciding to do some homework, Katie headed up to her room to grab the Transfiguration homework they had due Monday. She came back down and hopped into the chair she was previously sitting at. Automatically she picked up her blanket and got ready to start her essay but just as she was opening her book she realized things seemed out of place.

"Hold on? Where did my blanket come from? And what on earth?" she asked her self as she picked the bag from the Three Broomsticks. She caught a sent from her blanket and recognized it immediately. Not totally sure if her assumptions we're true she braved interrupting Angelina and Fred. 

"Oi! Ange! What's in this bag?" Angelina broke quickly to answer Katie's question.

"Harry and Oliver brought those new cinnamon firesticks back with them for us to try,"

"And how did my blanket get down here?"

"Oliver got it for you," assuming they're weren't any more questions; Angelina went back to making out with Fred. Katie just smiled as she pulled her blanket to herself. She knew it smelled like him. Oliver was one of few guys that could pull off wearing snitch cologne and he smelled DAMN good in it. She looked at the bag for a second then picked it up. Pulling out a stick she examined it closely,

"Hmm, Firestick?" Wondering if it was hot she cautiously took a small bite. Her mouth exploded like a Filibuster Firework, but nothing about them were hot, instead they filled her whole mouth with intense cinnamon flavor. Katie laughed and looked and the stick in her hand,

"You and me are going to be good friends," then she took another bite. She went through half of the bag before she decided to work on her homework. Putting the bag down she replaced it with her book and looked at her questions. 

"Lets see, "What's the difference between Animagus and Theriomorphic? What problems appear with the two?" Katie flipped through her book to look up the needed information. She learned about these near the end of last year. That was the cool thing about McGonagall. She always took a month to review old, important material. Katie found what she needed and started to write down the things she wanted to say about Animagi and Thriomorphins. She fell into her own world tuning out any other noise. She didn't even hear Oliver and George come back into the common room. Both wondering what she was up too, they quietly crept over to wear she was and peeked over she shoulder. It wasn't until George grumbled that she came out of her trans.

"Damn! I should probably start that!" Katie looked to her side to see George's face scrunched up in disgust. Katie just laughed not realizing that Oliver was reading her paper. He made a comment for her second question,

"Make sure you tell how they change exactly the same and people who don't know the difference in small signs can't tell if its Anima or Thriom till after the change is done," he said pointing to one section in her book, " I for got that and was yelled at for forgetting such a crucial factor," Katie looked up to see an odd smirk on his face.

"So I heard," she smirked back.

"How?"

"She didn't say who, but McGonagall told us yesterday not to miss the crucial details," George said hopping into the conversation. Katie scrunched up her noise to imitate McGonagall,

" 'One student so foolishly did that two years ago and he was one of my best students!'" 

"We figured it was you. Besides Percy, you were one of her best students," George said.

"Fred asked if was you. She wouldn't say but she did get a light grin in her face," Katie laughed.

" I mean Oliver, you were always complaining how she yelled at you just because you drifted off thinking other things,"

" Like what?" Oliver asked a little red in the face. George shrugged his shoulders but made a cough that sounded a lot like Quiditch. Katie began to giggle madly until she saw the not so pleased look on Woods face.

"Want to read my paper Oliver? Make sure I did ok?" she asked hoping to make him smile. It did.

"Already have. Just add something about werewolves, you know Lycanthropy. Other than that it's good. You'll get top points," He said as he slowly walked over to the couch. He wasn't sure what to say to her so he just sat there and watched her finish her work. She got done with transfiguration, put it away and replaced it with the firesticks. Oliver perked up immediately,

" Do you like them?" he asked

" Very much!" She grinned then did something she really didn't mean to. She locked eyes with him and fell into a trans, her thoughts taking over in her mind. _His eyes are so beautiful! **They are aren't they? **I could stare at them forever. **Well you're alone with him. So just say it. **I don't think I can. **For what reason can you not say it? **Well he's only going to be here for three months. **Pathetic! I can't believe you're using that same excuse again! **You want to know why? I'm scared! **Why are you scared? **I'm scared to be forgotten. Worst I'm scared that he won't even like me anymore. That it was just an old thing in the past. **Well you don't have to let on that you still like him if he doesn't still like you. **But what if he dose? I don't want to give in just to be let down. **Just because he was an idiot last time doesn't really mean he'll do it again. He said he was sorry. **I know he was sorry but still. I don't know. **How hard is it to say, "I liked you too"?**_

( Thanks for the reviews….. Tavnia, Poppins and princess :D…. Allie here we go again LOL. I'll have the next chap up real soon. I promise. )


	7. Chapter 7

"Katie? Oi KATIE!" Fred yelled. Katie snapped out of her thoughts to see Oliver not staring at her anymore but four others instead. Lee, Angelina and the twins were all huddled around her. Oliver was to the other side looking a little startled. Ignoring the odd look on his face. Katie turned her attention to the four people staring down at her.

"Huh?" She asked not really sure how long they were trying to get her attention. She was a bit embarrassed and could feel her face go red. 

"Katie," George said rolling his eyes in annoyance, "we need to go!"

"Where per say are we going?" she asked avoiding Oliver's eyes. He was still there listening to the conversation.

"To see Dumbledore. We have that special meeting with him remember?" Katie look confused and glanced at Angelina. Angelina just shrugged her shoulders not really saying anything. Katie looked at them oddly.

"I thought that meeting was just for you three boys? Why do me and Angelina have to go?" Fred and George threw their hands up in the air disgusted. It was like they thought it was obvious, but it was just obvious to them.

"Moral support," Lee chimed as he dragged her out of the chair. Katie mumbled as she was taken out of the portrait door. He stood there for a moment then Oliver decided to follow the group of friends out of the portrait hole and down to the statue that lead to Dumbledore's office. As curious as he was to know what the three troublemakers were up to, he felt it wasn't his place to interfere. He said good-bye and headed off to his room. Once he got there, he flopped down on his bed and did what Katie did earlier. Let his mind wander. _Did you see the way she was looking at me? **Yes I noticed. **I wonder if she liked me those years as well? **Well if she did I hope she says something soon before you go insane. **May be?  **May be what? **May be, for my own sanity that is, I should avoid being around her so much. **What! **It's a way to keep myself in line. Until I know. **Why do I have a feeling that this plan is going to backfire?**_

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore said ushering in the group of seventh years. Angelina sat down with Fred and George on the couch while Katie and Lee occupied the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

"Miss. Johnson, Miss. Bell, wasn't expecting you,"

"They made us come," Angelina said poking both of the twins in the side. Dumbledore just smiled. 

"So then Mr. Jordan, Messrs. Weasleys. I believe you have a proposition to purpose to me?" 

"Indeed Sir," Lee said standing up. Katie was now curious as hell to know what they were thinking.

"We have been wanting to do this for a long time and feel there are two good reasons to do it now. One being it's our last year here we feel we should be able to do it sense it's our idea, and then with what happen last year we felt that we needed something to cheer every one up. What we were planning is a day where family members and friends can come to school to visit and attend a day full of activities. They can go with their children or friends to classes where each class will hold a different event or activity. Something that they could enjoy and yet it would still be part of that classes curricular," Lee sat down in his seat while Fred stood up to take over.

"We were thinking about it taking place around the end of school. A Friday probably causes if the guests wanted too, then they could quietly spend the next day visiting too. It would give the students something to look forward to and give them a chance not to worry about end of year exams. Having it when the weather will be warmer it would then also allow the students to have breakfast and lunch outside. Picnic style with outside games," Fred sat down and George finished up the idea witch Katie now loved.

"Then lastly we thought that night could hold a huge feast with a talent competition. We were thinking about calling it Family Actors Weekend. Students can sign up if not to compete then just to show off and entertain the guests. With it being around the end of the year, it will give teachers and students time to prepare for it. That's what we wanted to run by you sir." George said finishing up. He sat down as everyone awaited Dumbledore's thoughts. All eyes were on him and Katie waited anxiously to hear what he thought. Lee became nervous.

"What do you think Sir?" he asked.

"What do you think Miss. Johnson?" Dumbledore asked Angelina.

"I think it's a smashing idea!" Angelina immediately said.

"Miss. Bell?"

"Ruddy brilliant!" Katie smiled. Dumbledore thought a little more then smiled.

"I agree. I think it's a good idea as well," the three boys got huge grins as they exchanged looks between each other. Dumbledore continued to talk.

"I think what we'll do is start the plans for the events and inform the teachers and head boy and girl. Once the Christmas season is over, then the teachers will begin the special activities for that class. You five though will have the whole year to plan this. To make it how you want it. As for the talent show, we'll make an announcement after Halloween. That way students can have time to get ready or whatever they need to do to try out or sing up. If you want to hold try outs or just have people sign up, it's up to you. I'm proud of you three," he said looking at the three boys, " I mean you finally figured out a way to use your "energies" for another cause. Now any thing else?" Katie thought for a minuet then realized something he said,

"Wait the FIVE of us? Me and Angelina are to plan this as well?"

"I think it would be good for you Miss Bell. It'll take your mind off of any troubling subjects I hope. Besides, I assume the boys would need your touch anyway. They did bring you too this meeting so I assume one way or another you would be dragged into this," he said giving her a twinkling smile but only one thing stuck out in her mind,

"Troubling subjects?"     

(Authors note again : D… thanks for the reviews. To some new reviewer's thanx PokElilpupE (don't worry they kiss eventually lol) and bebe-chrissy (I'll finish as soon as I can lol). To my old reviewers… princess and of course Allie (short and sweet)!!!!! Also I know ur reading so a shout out to Tav (a.k.a Astr116). Hope you all like. The next chapter might be a little longer to come out but its packed with drama so trust me its worth the wait. I just have to organize all those thoughts in my head. Just another disclaimer… nothing yet so it's still all J.K Rollings creations. June 21st!!!!!!! I have my calendar marked!!!! Can't wait! TTFN )


	8. Chapter 8

Katie never even had time to think after the meeting with Dumbledore. The twins wanted to get right to work on the event and Harry, even though not as bad as Wood, had them practice Quidditch twice a day. When she wasn't busy planning things or practicing, she was doing homework which the teachers seemed to be piling on her. She was also becoming stressed over Oliver. True she was busy and he seemed to be getting his own hectic schedule, but she had a feeling he was avoiding her.

"May be he doesn't like me?" she thought to herself. She was sitting with Angelina in the common room and they were trying to crack down on a nasty potions assignment Snape gave them. Every once in a while she could here Angelina mumble something. She didn't pay attention at all. Three weeks had gone by already and they were into the first week of October. In those three weeks she barely saw Oliver. He started sitting at the teachers table during meals. He would say hi to all of them but headed off to go do something. He only came into the common room to pick up a first year that needed help with their flying. Tonight he would be picking up Timothy Rackner. Katie knew how he would act. He would come into the room looking for Tim. Tell the small boy to get ready quick and while Oliver waited for the lad he would talk with Fred and George. He wouldn't even look over her way or say hi. Katie glanced down at her muggle watch and knew Oliver would be coming in any second. Sure enough he came in and walked over to the little boy. Then he headed over to Fred and George and chatted a little till the boy came back ready for his lessons. And just like that he was gone. Katie couldn't hold her in her frustration. She slammed her had down on the desk scaring Angelina to death.

"What the HELL is his problem?" Katie yelled. Angelina looked bewildered.

"What's whose problem?"

"Oliver's? I haven't talked to him in three weeks!"

"Katie, you and Wood have been busy,"

"NO! I've been busy. He was just in here talking to the twins. He didn't even come over to say hi," Angelina just shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we finish our homework, huh?" Angelina suggested. Katie nodded her head but noticed that Angelina gave an odd look to Fred.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"What was what?" Angelina asked pretending not to know what Katie was talking about.

"That look you just gave Fred!" 

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Katie gave her a disapproving look then turned to her homework.

"Those three are up to something and I don't like it," she thought forcing all her attention to her homework. On the other side of the room Fred and George were talking quietly to each other.

"This is getting out of had. Oliver isn't giving Katie the chance to talk to him. I'm sure if he was she would at least have told him by now that she had liked him. But NO- O, the dodder brain decides to avoid her. She's too busy to even approach him! He's not going to find out anything if he keeps acting like this. The stupid git," Fred said disgusted.

"Agreed, and Katie's just not her pushy self. It's obvious that Oliver's avoidance is bugging her. Even if it was just friend based, she would want him to talk to her and she would make him. The girls' affection to the git has dampened her spunk,"

"And it isn't friend based. They feel more towards each other,"

"Right and I think it's time we get involved, a little push. Who dose Oliver help out with flying on Wednesday?" George said.

"Greenwell I believe. I think we should have a little chat with the girl huh?" Fred smiled.

"I think so too. Oi, Greenwell!" A small little girl looked up from her book that she was reading. She looked mortified that a seventh year was talking to her.

"A word please?" Fred said and the timid girl strolled over to where the twins were.

"Y-Yes?" she muttered. George placed a hand on the scared girls shoulder.

"We need a favor dear,"   

Wednesday night in the common room was the same as it ever been for Katie. She came trotting in at 7:30 from a hard practice. Like her normal routine, Bell walked the stairs up to her dorm to change into more comfortable cloths. She dug through her trunk and school bag to find the homework for that night. She headed back down to the common room and sat at the furthest table from the fire, Angelina right next to her. They opened piles of books that night. They had Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They began writing and flipping through books like normal but Katie felt uneasy. She had seen Fred and George whisper back and forth in the past few days and whenever she got close to them they seemed to clam up. Katie new it all too well, those who didn't spend a lot of time with the two terrors wouldn't really think they were up to anything. But Katie knew them too well. She new they were plotting something and the scary thing was Angelina seemed to be in it. Katie could only expect it involved her but what they were planning and when it would happen was the question. She started her essays and realized that it was another "Oliver Wood Lesson" night. She sighed. Why would tonight be any different? He would just ignore her like usual so why bother even acknowledging he was there? So with all her will and pride, she avoided looking at her watch and concentrated on ancient ruins. This was a good thing for Angelina. Tonight she and the twins were going to give Oliver and Katie there helpful push. It had to be perfect in order for the plan to be pulled off. Angelina's job was to keep Katie distracted. That way she didn't know where Oliver was in the room, but she seemed to be doing that herself. The first years were given strict orders to not tell Oliver where Lindy Greenwell was. They were supposed to say they didn't know. Lee was stationed carefully over by the fire place, right across from the giant walk in closet where the plan was going to take place. Fred and George awaited near it talking to themselves and hoping that this was going to work. 

"If not it should be funny," Fred mused waiting for Oliver.

"What should be funny?" They heard a familiar Scottish accent. George grinned as did Fred. It was time.

"Oliver! What's up? Greenwell tonight, right?" George asked not bothering to answer his question. 

"Yeah but I can't find her. None of her friends have seen her. You haven't seen her have you?" Oliver asked. Fred smiled as he sat down and opened his DADA book.

"I remember her saying something about needing to look for a glove she lost. I think she went into the closet last," George answered.

"Thanks," Oliver said heading into the closet. Just as he left Fred yelled over to Katie.

"Hey Kat! Can you help me with a DADA question real quick,"  

"Sure," she yelled back not realizing that Oliver was still in the common room. Just as they had planed Lee lit a Filibuster firework and aimed it at Katie right as she was walking by the walk in closet. The aimed firework shot at her and exploded sending her flying into the closet. As she flew past into the closet Fred magic the door close and put a complex locking spell on the room and a silencing spell on the room so Oliver and Katie could have some privacy. Katie flew into the room to be caught by Oliver under the arms. Helping her up he just quickly asked.

"You ok?"

"Fine," she grumbled. Glad he at least cared she was ok, she still was sore with him and he seemed to move to open the door. If he could, he would of left without another word, but he couldn't,"

"Bugger! The door's locked. What happen?"

"One word Oliver, Twins!" Katie said bitterly. Oliver heard the tone in her voice and assumed it was meant for the Twins.

"Those tossers! I have a flying lesson to give. I can't be stuck in here now!"

"Well looks like you are. Sorry to disappoint you.  I can't help that you're stuck in here with little ol' me," the tone in her voice stayed.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"  he asked a little shock.

"Figure it out Wood," Katie spat, "You were so intent on making sure we were friends that first week, that we were ok and you have the nerve to ignore me for the past three weeks,"

"Ah Katie, I've been busy. If I'm not mistaken you haven't talked to me either," Oliver said in a casual voice.

"That's a bunch of bull shit! If either of us has been busy it's been me," Katie was raising her voice. She seemed to be letting out of a lot of pent up rage and it was landing on the right person.

"I have practice twice a day, I'm working on that end of year thing with the Twins and Angelina and then I'm up late doing homework which, by the way, gets worse each day! You, Mr. Wood, on the hand only has to worry about flying lessons. You seem to have enough time to talk with Fred and George but not once do you even acknowledge that I'm alive! You are always AVOIDING ME!" she was yelling now and Oliver was becoming red in the face.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Oliver looked squarely into her face and lowered his voice.

"You want to know what's wrong."

"It would be nice?" Katie said trying not to yell.

"Cause I can't stand being near you!" right when it left his mouth he knew he said the wrong thing. He looked shocked at what he just said and wished he could take it back. Katie looked like she was on the brink of tears and Oliver tried to cover up what he just Katie said,

"Shit Katie I mean,"

"No Oliver! No! Don't say anything. See what I don't understand about that is you said you used to like me. Then you ask if we can be friends. Now you can't stand to be around me?"

"Katie!"

"No Oliver. I thought we were friends. I liked you too you know. I wanted to tell you sooner but may be now is a good thing." She was yelling again but not as loud. She pointed her wand and yelled "pucnhmaortis maximus". The door flew open and she stormed out. He was in shock for a minuet but followed after her. He reached her dorm room just as she slammed the door shut.

"Katie! Katie I didn't mean it the way it sounds. I do want to be your friend!" No sound came out and he slid down sitting against the door. He banged his head hard and sighed.

"I can't stand being around you because I like you. Being near you drives my wild and all I want to do is," he left the sentence hanging. Sighing once more he got up to leave. On the other side of the door was a quite shocked girl. She collapsed as she reached the door crying hard and had heard everything Oliver said. Katie got up and went to her bed confused. Flopping down she cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning Fred George and Angelina sat watching Oliver sit at the head table wallowing in pity. If anything good came out of last night it was that Katie did finally tell Oliver that she liked him but as usually Oliver screwed up. A few moments later Katie showed up to the table. Her face clearly showed the torment from last night.

"Look we're so…"

"Forget it George," Katie interrupted, "I'm glad you did what you guys did. Oliver and I wouldn't be at an understanding. I would still be mad at him and he would still be ignoring me,"

"You aren't mad at him anymore?" Angelina asked.

"Oh I am but if he didn't mean what he said, as he claims, then I'm going to see if he is willing to prove it." She said with a half smirk. Katie didn't tell anyone that she knew Oliver liker her. Truthfully, she wanted him to admit it to her face. After that she would make him suffer, like she did. She would lay on the sex drive so bad for three week before admitting that she liked him as well. She felt it was only fair. Katie got up from the table, walked over to the teachers table. Oliver looked at her a intently. She had no emotion on her face. She gave him a curt nod,

"Professor Wood," she spoke with no tone in her voice. All she did after that was and him a letter then walked off. Oliver watch bewildered as Katie headed off. He looked at the letter and opened it. He quietly read it to himself.

_Oliver,_

_         If you truly didn't mean what you said then prove it to me!   _

_                                                      Katie_

Oliver was determined to make it up to her and exactly knew what he had to do.

Authors Note~ So Oliver has to make it up to Katie. What do you think? Thanks to my reviewers. Newbies Angel of Music and dracos-gurl. To my old supporters…. Poke, Allie and Tav. Chapter nine up next week :D


	9. Chapter 9

                        Oliver held true to his word. He was making a valiant effort to undo what he so royally screwed up. But the one thing she wanted from Oliver, Katie wasn't hearing it. It was nearing Halloween and Oliver spent every free minute that he had not only with Katie, but the group in general as well. He would sit with them at their table to eat, making sure he was sitting next to Katie the whole time. If he weren't busy with flying lessons or meetings then he would be up in the common room chatting with the twins or helping Katie with her homework. She was beginning to understand what he meant by his little statement. Katie would go insane whenever Oliver sat really close to her, such as when he studied with her or even when they just talked. All she wanted was for him to admit what she knew. That way she could find a way to tell him as well. She was debating at this time weather or not to mess with him a little bit first and had trouble deciding if she should or should not. She felt that it was more than likely to happen, at least for a few days. It was about a week before Halloween and all the students were in the Great Hall for dinner that Friday night cause Dumbledore had a few announcements he needed to say. Katie slumped into her seat next to Wood exhausted. Care of Magical Creatures was her last class that day and it really wasn't fun at all. Oliver gave her an amused look but still showed that he was worried at the same time,

                        "You ok Kat?" he asked taking a bite of a jam tart. 

                        "I am really sore!" she moaned, "We've been looking after Kneazles," she moaned. Oliver just gave her a puzzled look.

"I learned about those. As far as I know they aren't that bad," Katie just gave a snort. 

"You try chasing after the bloody things for an hour. They decided they wanted to play so we ended up chasing after them the whole time," Oliver chuckled and picked some grass out of her hair, "How was your day?" she asked with her face down planted in her arms.

"The usual. Get on a broom and chase a bunch of first years around that can't fly well. I'm starting to wonder if my private lessons with those rascals are any help at all." It was Katie's turn to laugh as she looked up to see a frustrated look on Oliver's face. Reaching over the table to also grab a jam tart, she mentally thought out loud,

"Wonder what Dumbledore wants to tell us after Dinner? I really just wanted to nap before practice tonight," 

"Obviously it must be important and a nap sounds good to me too," Angelina said sitting across from Katie. The twins weren't far behind and all three of them were just as knackered as Katie. There was one more jam tart left before the main meal showed up and both Oliver and Katie made a reach for it. Katie's hand got to it first but Oliver's just landed on top of hers. They both looked at each other,

"Move away from the tart," he said in a warning voice that was clearly playful.

"If I don't?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Let's just say it wont be pretty," he said giving her a sly grin.

"Just you try and stop me!" Oliver's sly grin turned evil as his hand let hers go free only so he could wrap that arm around her and have the other reach for the tart. Katie laughed as Oliver tried to tickle her waist.

"Oliver knock it off!" she screamed. As much as she loved having all his attention on her, not to mention his arms wrapped around her, he was tempting her every second to just kiss him.

"Give me the jam tart then."

"No!"  She quickly blurted and before he got the chance to torment her anymore, she shoved the whole jam tart in her mouth. 

"Huah!" she gloated through her mouth full of jam. Oliver pouted and let go of her.

"You're no fun." Just as he said that, dinner appeared. It seemed like the twins weren't even tired from class as they dove into their meal.

"I thought you two were tired?" Oliver asked.

"We are but we're always more hungry!" George said shoving mash potatoes in his mouth. Dinner was it's usual until Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"Good evening students. Hope your day was well. Next Saturday as you all know is a Hogsmeade weekend and Halloween but this year we have decided to hold a costume party for the whole school. So sense this is a last of a minuet idea, tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade weekend for all years. First and second years are required to go in groups chaperoned by a prefect. Other than that I hope everyone has a good time." A lot of bustle ensued the Great Hall, as everyone was excited for the special Hogsmeade weekend. Katie was ecstatic. Halloween was her favorite holiday and having a costume party was even better. She quickly rounded on Wood.

"So are you going to be a stuck up teacher next week or are you planning on having normal fun like you should be?" She asked way too excited. Oliver gave her a grin.

"I'm going to have fun of course and Dumbledore didn't want it any other way." Katie was going to make a comment but Harry interrupted her.

"Team! It's time for practice," then he said something that almost made Katie faint, "Oliver if it isn't much trouble, Dean is sick today and we need a temp keeper. I don't really want to,"

"Sure Harry, no problem!" Oliver interrupted knowing what Harry was going to say.

"Thanks!" Harry said as he headed off. The rest of the team, with the exception of Ron, sorely got up from the table. They made there way down to the changing rooms with Oliver.

 He walked besides Katie trying to pump her up for practice. It wasn't working and it never worked when he did the same thing years ago. The only thing it did was make her smile inside. **He hasn't changed. **_I beg to differ. The boy has filled out nicely sense he's been gone. _**Yes he has but he will always be Wood. The team got changed and did there normal warm ups then they began to do drills. Katie hated drills but on the contrary the twins loved them. They didn't have to do much except extra laps at the end of practice. Harry explained the drills to Oliver. He looked impressed.**

"Shame I never thought of them," he said as Harry, Ron, Angelina and Katie got in a line at the end of the pitch while the twins were near the middle. On Harry's cue Oliver let a bludger out. Harry started the drill. He did some dive tactics before the bludger started after him. Fred swooped down and hit the ball over to George who took aim at Harry. Harry ducked and dodged as the twins did this till they got to the end of pitch. Then Fed hit the bludger back towards the other end where Ron started his dive tactics and did what Harry had done. Once the drills were over with (everyone ran through them three times) they each did they're own basic training. Angelina, Ron and Katie practicing maneuvers against Wood, the twins working on the bludger tactics and Harry do his usual chasing of the snitch. Two hours later the team trudged off the pitch extremely tired and before he lost Katie to her ritual long after practice shower he pulled her aside.

"Kats, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said waving off Angelina, "I'll be there in a moment Ange!" She turned to look at Oliver.

"So what's up?"

Well, I was wondering, sense I don't have to do anything tomorrow, if you wanted to hang out at Hogsmeade?"

"Oliver! You're always welcome to hang with us!" Katie laughed not getting his point.

"Um well no I mean," Oliver stuttered, "I meant just you and me," Katie couldn't believe it. It took her a few moments for her to let what he said sink in, then another few moments to answer.

"U-Uh sure. Of course we can do that!" She said hoping not to sound too excited, "You know I have to go shopping for my costume, right?"

"As do I. So I'll meet you at the doors around eleven?"

"Yeah!" she said wanting to bounce around like a silly school girl. Oliver smiled and waved as he headed off while Katie headed off to the girls locker room with a wide grin on her face.

Authors Note~ *sigh* I really didn't want to take this long to update. Sorry!!! I've been really busy. I was going to tell you what Kneazles were in my A/N's but I left my info Book at my place (I'm on the school computers) so I'll just explain them in the next chapter. If you wondered what knackered meant above (a British term) it means tired. What else??? A promise is a Promise Allie!!!!! I got it up by tonight. Feel honored you got that little sneak peak last night. On to my thank-you to all my readers. Old and New J !!! Allie of course and Tav as always and the almighty pokE (lol "forgive me Father for I have poked a badger with a spoon"). Princess, nice to hear from you again. To saiyangirl16, riposte, and angelfly…Thanks!!!! The next chapter will be the "Special" trip to Hogsmeade. I'm not going to make any dates but I hope to have it up soon. No latter then in 2 weeks. Kristin(a.k.a the Rock Star!)J 


	10. Chapter 10

           A **Kneazle** is a small catlike creature with flecked, speckled, or spotted fur, outsize ears and a tail like a lion's, the Kneazle is intelligent, independent, and occasionally aggressive, though if it takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes an excellent pet. The Kneazle has an uncanny ability to detect unsavory or suspicious characters and can be relied upon to guide its owner safely home if they are lost. Kneazles have up to eight kittens in a litter and can interbreed with cats. Licenses are required for ownership as Kneazles are sufficiently unusual in appearance to attract Muggle interest.  (A/N~ A Kneazle according to Fantastic Beasts by Newt Scamander. Enjoy reading chapter 10)

 Katie woke up early the next day. For some odd reason she couldn't sleep. When she first looked at her clock it read five thirty. Now it was reading six. Getting out of bed she went into the bathroom. She started to play with her hair thinking to her self. **I wonder how I should pull up my hair today? **_You should leave it down. That's how Oliver likes it! _**Damn! What am I going to wear? **_What you normally wear may be? _**No, no it has to be nice! **She headed out into the room and opened her trunk. She started to dig through things and her insomnia was waking up others.

"Bloody hell Katie! If you can't sleep like normal people then can you at least be quiet?" Julie Meddle, one of her other roommates, asked a little peeved off. Angelina woke up to Julie's tripe and looked over to where Katie was currently rummaging through her trunk. Angelina looked over to Katie's clock to see that it was only seven a.m. on a Saturday morning.

"What are you doing?" She groggily asked.

"Looking for a nice skirt to wear with my new cloak. Ugh! I can't find a clean one!" Angelina looked utterly confused. When it came to weekends, Katie usually stayed away from skirts. She was either sporting workout pants or jeans.

"What's wrong with you? It's Saturday!"

"Have to look good for Hogsmeade today!" Katie said without thinking.

"What do you mean 'You have to look good'? You never worried about that before! Hell if we care what you look like." Angelina was referring to herself, Lee and the twins. The five of them always went to Hogsmeade together. Katie new she was going to have to tell Angelina sometime. She would feel bad if she just ditched her group for no reason.

"Well I'm kinda not going with you guys today!" Angelina just gave her a repulsive look.

"You're not?"

"Well no I'm going alone with Oliver,"

"What!" Julie shrieked. She wasn't their best of friends but she knew how much Katie liked Oliver.

"Yeah well he kinda asked to spend today alone with me. I was hopping he might finally tell me…" Katie stopped there. **Bugger I said too much! **Angelina was having a hay day.

"You were hoping what?" Katie too a deep breathe and told the other two girls what she heard Oliver say and how she was waiting for him to tell it to her strait. Angelina leaped out of her bed and hugged Katie hard.

"So what are you going to do if he dose say it to your face?"

"Nothing yet," Angelina looked like she was going to murder Katie, "Chill! I'm going to tell him but not after I play with him a little bit." Julie giggled.

"You're evil!"

"I try," Katie grinned as she returned looking through her trunk. Angelina was now too excited to sleep so she helped Katie look for a skirt. They didn't find one until they hit the bottom of the trunk. Katie grinned and headed strait to the bathroom to shower and change. Angelina laughed as she crawled back into bed.

"I have never seen her so excited,"

"I know. Half of me just wants to shoot her for waking us up so early," Julie yawned. They heard a constant rush of water coming from the shower and soon their eyes began to droop. 

"I don't think she'll mind," Angelina paused to yawn then continued, "if we go back to sleep."

"Not like she's got a choice," Julie said as her head hit the pillow and her eyes drooped closed. About 20 minuets later, Katie stepped out of the bathroom ready for the day to start. She had found a nice gray skirt and put on a white blouse to go with it. She left a few top buttons fashionably un-button and wore a silver pendant necklace Fred and George had gotten her for her birthday that year. She had her long brown hair down with the ends curled and donned light lip-gloss. She wasn't the kind for much make up. She shook her head as she noticed Angelina and Julie had fallen back to sleep. Quietly she grabbed her new cloak, black buckle shoes and some white knee-highs and headed down to the common room. She there put the other garments on and surveyed herself in the mirror over the fireplace.

"Not bad Katie," she said to her image, "Guess I'll be going to breakfast alone," she sighed and headed out of the portrait door. She slowly made her way to the Great Hall but when she entered it she noticed, beside the usual nutters that liked to be up early on a Saturday, there was another person who seemed to be up quite early for no reason. Quietly she headed up to the blurry boy and took a seat beside him. Reaching for a piece of toast she softly spoke,

"You're up early Professor," Oliver turned to look at her and smiled.

"As are you Miss Bell," He looked her over and his smiled widened, "you look nice today."

"Thank You. You don't look bad your self," Katie had to admit that Oliver looked drop dead gorgeous. It was the first time sense he had been there that Katie had seen Oliver dress the way she knew he liked. He had on a nice pair of muggle jeans that he always wore at school, Ambicrombie and Fitch she believed he had called them. They were slightly baggy but still defined his best feature, his ass. She could see the outline of the black t-shirt he always wore around in the common room years ago under the dark green knitted sweater he had on. She fell into memory mode and grinned as she remembered how he used to look in that shirt. How it fitted just right and always adjusted to his muscular features. Lastly there was the familiar sent of the cologne that he wore. They ate in silence for a little bit until Oliver spoke up,

"So are there any other plans for today besides getting our costumes?" Katie had to think for a moment. It didn't occur to her that it wouldn't take long to go shopping for costumes and what they would do after that was beyond her.

"Not a clue. We'll just wing it I guess."

"Sounds like a plan to me." They finished up eating and just talked a while until other students started to show up. Then an idea crossed Oliver's brain.

"Lets go now!"

"Now? But Oliver we're not allowed to leave until 10 and it's only 9!"

"I know that but sense I'm a Professor, he grinned and placed his hands over his chest. Katie remembered how he did that when telling people he was that captain or keeper of the team.

"I'm sure Dumbledore wont mind."

"Well ok but is there any reason why you want to go early?"

"If we get there before everyone else then we can get in and out with our costumes with no mad rush. Then we can spend the day just walking around in the other shops." Katie beamed. She liked the idea of Walking around with Oliver in peace. Gave her time to pry information out of him and being alone was an added bonus.

"Brilliant idea!" Oliver smiled and headed up to the teachers table to have a quick word with Dumbledore. He came back to the table a few moments later with a wide grin on his face..

"Shall we go," he asked holding out his hand for her. Accepting his hand as he helped her out of her seat she smiled and answered a simple,

"We shall." Just as they were heading out of the hall together, Katie's posse walked in. George looked confused.

"Where are they going? Not spending the day with us?" he said sitting down. He didn't really think that Katie and Oliver were not going to hang with them and got quite a shock from Angelina.

"Well no actually. Oliver asked Katie to spend the day alone with him,"

"So basically they ditched us?" Fred muttered.

"Don't look at it that way! You know how smitten those two are about each other!" Angelina didn't like how Fred seemed to be less than happy for their friends.

"Well I hope he's up to something," Lee said.

"I'm sure he wanted to talk to her about something," Angelina mused.

Katie and Oliver got to the village to find it quite dead except for the normal bustle of local people. It was nice but all Katie could think about was how much she wished Oliver would hold her hand. She had to shake her mind clear of it. **If I did that then I'm not going to get to mess with him later! **Oliver smiled at her and asked,

"Where do you want to get your costume?" Katie wasn't really sure. She had an idea what she wanted to dress up like but hadn't a clue where to find it and how much it would cost.

"I know what I'm looking for but I don't know which store would be good. Do you know what you're getting?" Oliver nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, I know exactly what I'm getting,"

"Well then let's get your costume first then we can search for mine."

"Ok." Katie followed Oliver into the Costume store that was there year round. No matter how hard she peered and peaked, she couldn't see what Oliver was pulling off from the racks.

"Let me see Oliver!" she whined as he started to head off to the dressing room.

"Nope! No one gets to see till next week. I would just pay for them but I might need to get some alterations." He gave her a cheeky grin and disappeared. Ten minuets later he came out with the garments folded and a grin on his face.

"All done. Let me just pay for these and we'll go get yours," Katie just frowned. She really wanted to know what he was going as. She let out a tut. **Well if I don't get to see his then he doesn't get to see mine. Oliver came back and he and Katie started to search for her costume. She didn't find anything and was starting to get frustrated. It was also getting close to ten and everyone else would be coming soon. She was about to cry, which wouldn't be fair to Oliver, when she thought of a store she had been to at the end of town last year.**

"I just thought of something!" she yelled scaring Oliver out of his mind. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the far side of town where there was a shop called Design Your Own. They headed in and a small witch came hobbling over.

"How can I help you dears?"

"Well I'm looking for a specific dress for the Halloween dance next week at school but I really haven't seen anything I like. I was hoping to get it made here."

"Of course but you know it will probably be a pretty penny,"

"I was afraid of that. Cheep material here I come," Oliver put a hand on her shoulder,

"I'll pay for it. Get whatever material you want," Katie's mouth dropped.

"Oliver no! You don't have to..."

"Consider it a late birthday present. I just wont tell you how much it is,"

"Oliver!"

"Katie pleases!" Katie just looked at him and knew she was going to lose anyway.

"Fine but you don't get to see what you're paying for,"

"Why not!"

"Simple, I didn't get to see yours." The witch led Katie to a back room while Oliver sat in a waiting chair. It made him uncomfortable when a different witch would come running out to get different kinds of purple silk, lace and other things he knew were going to be expensive. He became more uncomfortable when one of them would come up to him during an errand to get something and tell him how beautiful she was looking. What really did him in though was at the end when he heard a bunch of weepy voices at one time.

"Oh my!"

"Lovely"

"You look spectacular!"

"Are you sure you don't want to show that handsome young man how radiant you are?" Oliver smirked at this and hoped she would change her mind.

"I'm sure. He can wait," Oliver's face fell and greeted the witch as she came out of the back. As they headed up to counter the witch gave him her own comments.

"She's beaming so much back there. I don't think any other material would work the way she wanted it. It's so nice of you to do this for her." Oliver smiled and read how much it was going to cost him. He had to do a double take then just swallow hard as he paid. _Katie's worth this! You heard those comments. You're in for a treat next Saturday._ The witch smiled at him again as she handed him his change.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're not only doing this cause you missed her birthday are you?" Oliver went red and shook his head no.

"Dose she know you like her?"

"I'm not sure,"

"I think you should tell her," the witch said and winked right before Katie came out with a big bag in her hand. She beamed at Oliver and debated with her self before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh Oliver thank you so much!"

"It was no problem!" He said turning red from the kiss. As they headed out of the store they noticed that the rest of the school had arrived and were packing full all the clothing shops. Katie was glad that she and Oliver came early, as the other stores were less crowded. They did, however, run into the twins, Lee and Angelina at Zonkos.

"How's the shopping?" Katie asked Angelina while picking out some of her favorite tricks and gags. She decided that she was going to do all of her shopping that week so she didn't have to go next week, that way she could just sleep in and do nothing all day.

"Ok. Still haven't gotten our costumes. Damn stores are too full to even walk in. I see you lucky bums have though."

"Yeah! Dumbledore allowed Oliver to take me an hour early,"

"Where did you get your costume Katie? I don't recognize the store bag?" Lee asked.

"Oh I got mine made at the cute little store down the road. You guys might want to try there. It's not as crowded but more pricey. I think it's worth it," Katie said as she began to tell Angelina all about her dress without giving it away. Oliver smirked to himself._ It better be worth it for what it cost me. _**Now, now you heard what all those witches were saying! It will be well worth it.**

"So did you see the dress?" Fred asked knocking Oliver out of his thoughts. He was listening to what it was made out of and was really curious.

"No, she wouldn't let me. I was going nuts though wondering. Those damn witches kept running out for things and kept telling me how wonderful she looked."

"Must have been expensive," Lee concluded.

"Oh it was!" All three boys looked oddly at Wood.

"What do you mean, "It was"?" Oliver went read and before he got a word out Angelina screeched!

"He did? OH! Oliver how sweet! Fred never bought me anything like that!" Fred went red and rounded on Oliver,

"Don't tell me you bought it for her?" Oliver just gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. George rolled his eyes while Lee chuckled.

"Damn it Oliver! Now I'm going to have to do something sweet like that for Angelina!" Angelina growled at Fred who went white. The others burst out laughing.

"Of course I would get her something anyway but I don't think I can live to his standards," Fred quickly added only making everyone else laugh harder but earned him a peck from Angelina.

"Much better," 

After promising to meet them at two for butterbeers, Oliver and Katie went off by them selves again. It was nice and they did a lot of talking. Mainly telling each other what they had been up to in the past years but deep down Katie tried to find a way to get Oliver to tell her he liked her and Oliver tried to figure out how he was going to tell her. It was 1:30 when Oliver and Katie went to the Three Broomsticks and got a table for six. They only had to wait ten minuets for the others to show up, each holding numerous bags. Once the rest ordered their drinks Katie made a small comment to Angelina.

"I notice you have a bag from my favorite shop!"

"Yes I do," she said looking over to Fred she grinned, "and prince charming bought it for me,"

"I had no choice after what Oliver did. I do say I'm pretty sure it wasn't as expensive as Katie's though," Lee chuckled.

"The lady made a comment that an earlier Casanova had done the same thing," Oliver blushed red and remembered what the witch had said to him. Quietly he leaned over to Katie and whispered,

"After this drink mind if we go back to the common room? I kinda want to talk to you about something." Katie looked and him puzzled and nodded her head yes. So after they got done with their drink they made their way back to the castle. Oliver told Katie he would meet up with her in the common room once he dropped his things off so Katie quickly ran to her room dropped her bags, hung up her dress, quickly cheeked her self over and then went down to the common room to wait for Oliver. He showed up a few moments later and joined her on the couch. Katie could tell he was nervous and truth be told she was a little nervous her self.

"Well?" she prompted in a sweet tone. She wasn't sure if it was a smart thing for her to do but she felt he needed to know that it was ok. Gingerly she ran her hand along his arm trying to calm him down. Oliver took a deep breath and sighed.

"Remember the night I so stupidly said I couldn't stand being around you?"

"Yes, I remember that night quiet well,"

"Well I wanted to rephrase that statement if you'd let me?" Katie gave a shift in the couch and nodded her head. Not realizing what she was doing she moved closer to him.

"Go ahead," Oliver did the same thing and had their body distances inches a part.

" The reason I was having problems being so close to you wasn't because I couldn't stand you. I couldn't stand being around you and how you made me feel. Every time I was near you I just wanted to hold you. More than that I wanted to kiss you. Remember what your lips felt against mine. Katie," Oliver paused to look right in her eyes, "I still like you!" Katie couldn't breathe. She knew he still liked her but how he had just said it blew her away.

"Katie you ok?" All she could do was nod. Her eyes were so transfixed that it took all her emotion not to cry. Oliver took it upon him self to keep going.

"Katie, I'm going to kiss you now. You can slap me, hate me, I don't care. I just want to kiss you." He was leaning so slowly and all Katie could do was sit there transfixed. **Bloody hell move girl! This isn't part of the plan! **_But I want him to kiss me! That was so beautiful. What he just said._ Oliver never got the chance. They were interrupted as a group of first years came back from getting their costumes. They stopped seeing the two and gave them puzzled looks. Oliver immediately thought up of a cover plan.

"Sour gum ball. She hates them don't you Katie?" Katie nodded and the little firstlings thought nothing of it.

"You ok Katie?" Oliver asked again and Katie was now able to pull herself together and continue with her plan. Seductively she whispered in his ear,

"So, you like me huh Professor?" Oliver nodded. It was his turn to be blown away. Katie ran a hand up his side and added, "Very interesting," before she blew in his ear, dragging her hand across him as she moved and headed up stairs to flop on her bed in a fit of giggles.  

A/N's~~~ HI!!! Wow this is longer than most chapters yet I get it done quicker. LOL GO figure! Anyway I will admit I was really inspired. The next chapter is a dream flashback both Katie and Oliver have of that fateful day on the train. If you don't remember what I'm talking about then I highly suggest you go back and read the first chapter! After that will be the Halloween dance, now on to my thank yous. PokElilpupE…. princess…and to my faithful Allie. Thanks for the reviews… (I still own nothing except for Julie and the clothing store!!! LOL)


	11. CHapter 11

            It was the night before Halloween and both Katie and Wood were in a deep sleep. Katie was glad that Halloween finally came. She planed to tell Oliver then that she liked him and get this whole mess cleaned up for good. She did have to admit, though, that she enjoyed messing with him that week. But it was starting to get her worked up and a few times she almost lost it and kissed him. Lucky for her Angelina was around. The two of them seemed peaceful as they slept but didn't realize that they were about to have the same dream. 

*** Flashback ***

Oliver tried his best to scan the crowd for the rest of his friends. He had to say goodbye to them. It was, of course, the last time he would see them for a while. He was finally a full-fledged wizard and done with Hogwarts. He told his parents that he would meet up with them after he said good-bye to everyone but that was proving to be difficult. Once he got through a part in the crowd he spotted Lee Jordan's dread locks and assumed Alicia Spinet was with him.

"Two down a dozen to go," he thought to himself as he headed up to Lee. Sure enough Alicia was with him. They were discussing their plans for the summer.

"Well I'm going to be in Africa for a month with mum," Alicia said as he reached the two pair. 

"When are you… oh hello Oliver," Lee said spotting Oliver, "Come to rub it in our faces that you have succeeded in leaving school as Percy so gallantly did a few minuets ago?" Oliver laughed.

"No I'm not that humble. I just wanted to come and say good-bye and what not." They only chatted for a few minuets then Oliver resumed his task of finding the rest of his friends. He ran into all of his roommates except for Percy. They shared a few memories and made plans to meet up during the summer. Just as he was turning to leave Oliver spotted seven heads with flaming hair. Smiling we walked up to the group. He noticed Harry was there as well. Molly Weasley was the first to see him.

"Hello Oliver dear!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Just came by to say adieu to your sons," he spotted long red hair and quickly added, "and Ginny too." 

"We're finally done, eh Oliver?" Percy said with a proud smile. George just gave a small mumble.

"Was that 'Thank God' for me or Percy George?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Both!" Fred put in. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Just wait, you'll miss me,"

"What ever you say Wood," Fred said.

"Have you seen Angelina or Katie?"

"Well Angelina was right behind us when we got off the train. Somewhere that way," George pointed. Oliver nodded and then talked a little with Harry who then headed off with the Weasleys through the barrier. Looking in the direction George pointed, Oliver found Angelina. She was just coming off the Train with her trunk and cat.

"Oi, Ange!" Wood hollered running up to her.

"Hello Oliver," she said putting her trunk down, "No more school huh?"

"Nope! All done!" he grinned.

"So anything planned for your summer?"

"Oh yes. Some scouts saw our last game and I got a few teams to tryout for!"

"Brilliant Oliver, I'm sure you'll get on a team!"

"Thanks. Well, I hope you have a good summer. I'll do my best to keep in touch," Oliver gave Angelina a hug then asked, "Have you seen Katie? I think she's the last of everyone I need to see."

"Last time I saw her she was still in our compartment," Angelina let out a giggle, "Her trunk popped open and all her stuff went everywhere. I'm sure she's still on the train,"

"Thanks Ange, see you later!" Oliver quickly headed to the train and made his way to the compartment that Katie was previously in before. He peeked in to see that she was indeed still there putting her trunk back together. He watched her as she was on all fours, reaching for thrown books and clothes. Oliver got a funny feeling in his stomach, one he hid hard that year, and fell into a trans. He didn't come out of it until she let out a string of frustrated cuss words. Laughing he asked, 

"Need help?" Katie's head popped up startled.

"Oh! Oliver hi, didn't hear you come in. Yes help would be nice," Oliver plopped down next to her and picked up some books and clothes, trying hard not to look if he got any under garments. Once everything was picked up and placed in her trunk, he sat on the trunk while she latched it shut.

"Thanks Oliver," she said a little out of breath, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be long gone by now."

"Had to say good-bye to everyone once more you know?"

"Oh, I see," Katie sat down next to Oliver not sure what to say. She never did when they were alone.

"Glad to be done?" she asked. It was the first thing she could think of.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I'm going to miss all of you of course but I'm not going to miss my classes,"

"Well that's understandable. Know what you're going to do now that you're done with school?"

"I have some tryouts for a few teams. I hope I make one of them. Quidditch is my life you know,"

"I know and I'm sure you'll make it," Katie said giving him an encouraging smile. Oliver smiled back. Of all the people he was going to miss, she would be missed the most. It was something he kept hidden and something he regretted not acting upon but Oliver really liked Katie. No one would have guessed that he even liked girls if he didn't flirt with her so much in his fifth year. After that he became a tyrant that people just thought all he loved was Quidditch. Katie especially. The only ones who knew he liked Katie were his roommate Jarvis and the Weasley twins. Unconsciously, Oliver moved a strand of hair out of her face. It sent shivers down not his spine but hers as well. He rubbed her cheek a little then ran his hand down her arm. He had to tell her!

"Katie I," he couldn't say it. What was he thinking? It was too late for that.

"Oliver?" Katie was so confused but then she just got even more confused. Oliver just leaned in and kissed her. Katie was shocked at first but melted into it. It wasn't long but really intense. It was bottled up emotion that they both had held in for years. Just as quick as it started it ended. Katie felt Wood pull away and when she opened her eyes she met Oliver eyes. All she could see was a puzzled look on his face.

"Um… I got to go. Have a good summer," Oliver mumbled then bolted out the door. Behind him he left a very flustered and confused girl on the brink of tears.

*** End Flashback ***

Katie sat upright in her bed. It wasn't a bad dream but not a pleasant one either. Looking on her clock it read 4:30. All she wanted was for the dance to come quickly so she could talk to Oliver. Quietly she mumbled to herself,

"After I tell him I like him, we are going to have a long talk. I can't go through that ever again!,"

Katie wasn't the only one awake at 4:30. Oliver woke up from the same dream. He was mumbling and cursing at himself and hoped he knew what he was go to do that night wasn't stupid. She was driving him nuts and weather she liked it or not he was going to get one more kiss from her.

"I don't want to lose her and I wont by all means. I'm not going to be stupid anymore when it comes to her!"

A/N's~~~~~ who do I need to shout out to? Princess, pokElilpupE, Gold Easley…nice to get a new reviewer, Tav and Allie. I love my reviews…. Well next chap is definitely going to be WAY LONGER with tons of fluff; drama and well I shouldn't say (Nothing bad for you perverted minds) LOL!!! I don't know when I'll update. I have time this week to work on it more than I have been. 

Kristin


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

            A/N~ ~ ~ No need to worry, Chapter 12 is after this "little" commentary of mine. I felt I needed to get a few notices out before getting into the next chapter. I want to say sorry for this Chapter taking so long to get out. Reason being I was really busies the week before Spring Break. I could have just whipped something out but I really felt that after the last chapter, I wanted to take my time on this one and really make it good. It's a pinnacle Chapter but it's only half on a very long chapter. So what is happening is I'm posting Chapter 12 into two sections. This is the first part and the second will be up by this weekend. It's all written out by hand I just have to type section 2. A side note for those of you who read my other story I want to put in a quick apology that I haven't really done anything with it lately. I'm going to get a lot of this story done before I work on it again but I promise that it will not be one of those "ditching" stories. I do have a ton of later chapters written. Sense I want to get on with the story I'll go ahead and do my thank yous now. Renata Finnigan, pokElilpupE, princess, dracos-gurl, Allie-Marina LaCross. My disclaimer is that what I write is what I write…. I just happen to like Harry Potter so Sod off if you don't like it. Oh yeah all Characters are from J.K. Rolling. She's the real genius so you better buy her new book when it comes out, and if you by chance don't have them, then all her other ones too!

                                    On to Chapter 12…Halloween, Part One !!!

      After she got back to sleep, it wasn't until ten to noon before Katie woke up. She woke up to Angelina plopping Hogsmeade shopping bags on her bed. She mumbled incoherently and peered into the daylight to see a grin looking back at her.

            "What do you want?" Katie groaned.

"Not at all up are we? Yet it is the middle of the day?" Angelina mused.

"It's Noon? Damn I had another good two hours I could be making up in sleep."

"What for Kat? You went to bed at midnight, you should be rested!"

"Not if you wake up in the middle of the night and cant get back to sleep. Anyway what you get?" Katie said sitting up. She was starting to become more awake. Angelina grinned and showed Katie all the things Fred, George and Lee bought for her birthday, Fred buying the most. Katie laughed,

"If you think just because those three gave you your gifts now that I'm going to then you're sorely mistaken," Angelina put on her best pout face and whined,

"But Katiekins! I want to prove to the boys that your gift is better then theirs. What better way then to prove it to them then now?"

"Nice try but no. You will wait till Tuesday. You're gonna want GIFTS on your birthday and aren't gonna have any if me or Oliver give ours to you know. By the way we have practice today right?"

"Yes we do, at two thirty, but what's this about Oliver and a gift?" Angelina grinned, "I get to add another name to my thank-you list?" Katie shook her head,

"Don't get off a subject very well do we?"

"Nope!"

"Fine, yes Oliver got you a gift. Told me what it was on Wednesday," Katie sighed.

"Speaking of Oliver. Tonight's the big night huh?"

"Would you not call it that?" Katie said getting up to go to the bathroom and tie her hair up, "you know I think I'll just stay like this till practice. No need changing into normal cloths when we have practice till five and the party at seven. Only," she paused to look at her clock," an hour and a half till I change into practice robes."

"Might want to put a sweatshirt on if you plan to leave the room before hand," Angelina smirked and nodded to Katie's chest. Katie was donning her own version of an erection times two.

"Then again I'm sure Oliver would love to see that!" Katie glared at Angelina and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not funny," She muttered and headed to her trunk to pull out a sweatshirt. As she was pulling it over her head she heard a serious voice of tone come from Angelina,

"Nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous! You now how many good looking guys I had to turn down?" Katie said. She stopped pulling the sweatshirt on to talk but realized it was getting all twisted.

"Did you tell them why?" Angelina asked not realizing her friend was getting lost in the sweatshirt.

"Told them I wanted to go stag. God forbid I tell them why I am going stag!"

"Ha I can see their faces now, "I'm going stag so I can shag a professor that I'm in love with," Katie are you ok?" Katie was laughing making herself more tangled.

"Help!" she muffled out and Angelina quickly aided her to get the Sweatshirt finally on.

"Seriously I am very nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine. How about we go get what's ever left from lunch? I'm hungry!"

"Hungry? Did you not eat at Hogsmeade?"

"Yes but doesn't mean I'm not still hungry," Katie rolled her eyes at her friends appetite and then left with Angelina to go eat.

When the girls reached the Great Hall, they noticed that a few eyes fell on them, more on Katie at least. Katie just mumbled to herself,

"Like they never seen pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt before,"

"There jealous cause they can't pull off a natural look like you can," Angelina said with a sarcastic drawl.

"You're really asking for it you know that?" Angelina beamed just as food appeared on the table when they sat down. There wasn't abundance in food but there was enough to fill them up. Just as Katie was finishing up her sandwich a mumble came beside her as a body plopped next to her. Angelina quickly addressed the mumble,

"Something wrong Wood?"

"'Irid," he yawned and reached for an apple. Angelina laughed.

"Well you're dressed at least, more than I can say for Katie. Ouch!" Angelina yelped as Katie gave a quick blow to her shin.

"I just saw no need to change that's all," Katie said and looked at Oliver. His eyes were dropping as he slowly bit into the apple. Unconsciously Katie rubbed his back. Automatically ignoring the grin Angelina was giving her. Oliver loosened up and melted into the attention his back was getting. Katie could tell he was a bit tense and immediately gave Angelina a wicked smile.

"Oliver you're all tense! Turn side ways and Dr. Katie will make everything all right." Oliver didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he turned so Katie had better access to his back. She immediately began to message his shoulders and back. She tried hard not to giggle when he would let out a moan here and there. Quietly she asked,

"Feeling better?"

"Much!" Oliver said.

"Everything ok?" She asked still moving her hands over his back.

"Just a bit over loaded with things. Didn't sleep well last night and there's a teachers meeting tonight that I'm not looking forward to,"

"At what time?" Katie asked trying to make small talk.

"Eight,"

"Eight! I thought you were going to the Dance tonight!"

"I am, I'll head to it with all of you around seven then just leave for a little bit. Are you going with anyone?" He asked and Katie could tell he was hoping she would say no. Katie grinned,

"Well there was this one guy but for certain reasons I decided not to go with him. I felt going stag would be more fun,"

"I see," Oliver said and Katie could tell he was desperately trying to think of something to say,

"Well I'm sure you'll have loads of guys wanting to dance with you so save me a dance?" Smiling Katie answered,

"I'll save you ten," Oliver just beamed at her reply. Before Katie could say anything or start her message again George yelled into the Hall,

"Oi! Kat and Ange, practice. Come on!"

"Gotta run," Angelina said and ran off to catch up with George.

"I better go, wanna do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

"Escort me to the dance sense I don't have a date?"

"It'll be my honor," Oliver said bowing dramatically.

"Funny," Katie said. She ruffled his hair a little and ran off to go to practice leaving Oliver very happy.

Katie crawled through the portrait hole tired and sore. Harry had run them ragged sense the match against Slythern would be tomorrow. Debating weather to drop on the couch or to slump up to the showers Katie chose the couch. She didn't even see that Oliver was in the room. The common room was quiet dead with the exception of a few of the First years, second years and quidditch team. Everyone else was till in Hogsmeade. The hole team mutually either went up to their rooms to get cleaned up or found ways to keep the younglings busy to give Oliver and Katie, who still didn't know he was there, time alone. Oliver smiled at the exhausted form on the couch and got an idea. He would return the favor that she gave him earlier in the day. Quietly he walked over to where she plopped down and kneeled besides her. Doing his best to be a night in shining armor he whispered,"

"Tired?"

"And sore," Katie answered face shoveled in a pillow. Oliver stroked her hair lovingly.

"Sense you helped me earlier would you like me to return the favor?" Katie lifted her head off the pillow and smiled,

"That would be nice; I do have to leave to get ready soon though,"

"Kats! It's five o'clock, the dance isn't for two hours," Oliver laughed.

"True but I have to shower, dress, do my hair and make up,"

"Make up? Please Katie! What you need make up for?" At this time Oliver was starting to rub her back with the palm of his hand lightly. It was a soothing action that relaxed Katie's mussels.

"Not a lot Wood. I'm not going to go glam on you don't worry."

"As long as you don't then ok," He gave her a cheeky grin and Katie laid her head back down. She started day dreaming as she felt Oliver's hand roam over her that it would be even better if she got a snog out of it as well. Two things told her that she wasn't going to get it though. One she would be giving in too soon. She was going to wait until tonight to tell him. That was her plan. Secondly, even though she was pretty sure they would find a few times in the next few months to exchange a kiss or to secretively, he was a Hogwarts professor at the time and kissing in the common room where there were a lot of witnesses to their actions wasn't the smartest idea. Granted him giving her the kind of message she was getting wasn't smart either but they could find some way to get around that. **After tonight things are going to be different. She sighed to herself. **A lot of things but most important Oliver and me are going to be, what are we going to be? **_Anything as long as he keeps doing what he's doing right now! _**But! **_Give it a rest. You'll work things out. _**I suppose so.****

"Katie," Oliver said stopping his message, "Angelina is calling. Something about needing time?" he chuckled. Katie just glared.

"Ok, ok sorry. See you at seven then?" Oliver asked.

"Yep, thanks for the stress reliever," She said getting up to go. Waving good-bye Katie bounded up the stairs. Oliver just leaned back against the table near him and quietly said out loud,

"Anytime." Katie got up to her room and immediately hopped into the shower knowing Julie would be along any moment. After the wonderful message, Katie felt like she was glowing as the warm water fell down her. She couldn't get her mind off Wood and decided that tonight she wouldn't worry about anything but him. You only got to live like a princess once and ironically that's what she was going as. Not like the medieval kind where they had those tacky pointed hats but an elegant kind where jewels were worn as hairpieces and dresses were long and in her mind more revealing. Showing off better features of a girl then those puffy hula-hoop dresses. She stepped out of the shower and yelled at Angelina and Julie, who she could hear chatting in the room.

"Oi you two! You're gonna help me with my hair right?"

"Of course!" The three girls were playing with charms that night as accessories. Julie was going as a cat so they were using a simple spell to have her grow whiskers, ears, and a tail and have her eyes turn into cat eyes. She wore a low cut shirt and mini skirt and donned knee high boots. She was the first of the three girls ready and as Katie came out of the bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe she got quite a shock as a pair of yellow eyes greeted her.

"What do you think?" Julie asked. Katie doubled in laughter looking at the energetic feline that was her friend.

"Oh my god Juls! You look great!"

"Thank You," Julie purred. Something she had been practicing for the past week. Deciding to get dressed last, Katie just put on white knickers and the fitted halter slip that went under her silk dress. Just as she turned around she got a good look at Angelina's costume and knew it was perfect. The white fabric of the dress stood out against her dark skin. It was full length but in the front above her knees it split ruffling out. Angelina was going as an Angel while Fred was going as a devil. Un-known to him, he was going to get charmed that night too. Katie smiled as she put the charm on Angelina for a halo to appear above her head and wings that Angelina could actually control. The she did a quick spell for Angelina's hair to star braiding tons of braids on her head

"Perfect!" They planed to give Fred a tail and horns. All was left was Katie and the hairstyle they were going to do need extensions and a lot of pearls. Sense they had nether, all three raided their jewelry box to transform items into what they needed and Julie practiced carefully for weeks to grow out hair. They sat Katie down and Julie pulled out her wand,

"Well here is goes. Hairina longesta mata," Katie's hair started to grow and didn't stop till it was at her back. As Angelina was taking part to pull up and wrap around her head she thought of something.

"Um Julie? You do know how to put my hair back right?"

"Well no," Julie muttered then set charms on Katie's hair to make it curl.

"No?"

"I figured we could just cut it," she answered then helped Angelina put the pearls in. Once done they admired their handy work, two parts were twisted and placed on top with a jewel headpiece placed on top, the rest of her hair was curled and down but near where her shoulder blades were there was twisted sections of hair was wrapped around and again set with pearls.

"All that's left is a little make up for all of us and Katie's dress," Angelina said.

"Which we haven't seen!" Julie added.

"Well now you will. I'll change in the bathroom then come out to show you two,"

"More like to show off!" Julie teased. Katie smiled at the comment and grabbed her dress. It was a few minuets before she came out but when she did Angelina's and Julie's mouths dropped.

"Holy SHIT!" Julie finally said. It was a halter style dress where there was absolutely no back to it. It dropped down completely down to the end of the back where it formed a v shape just above her but. It was held up, instead of a string, by a silver necklace choker that the fabric hung on like a curtain. The dress itself had three layers of silk not including the slip. The first layer was a soft purple that formed the whole dress. It was fitted against her nicely and had a slit in the front that curved and separated out. Underneath was a layer of pink silk taking the same shape of the dress but was only there to add to the look. In the back was the same pink but dark purple as well bunched up where the V of the dress started and then flared out to make a trestle. To add to the dress and to make her arms not as bare there were arm cuffs that fitted near the top and held the same soft purple fabric to make flared out sleeves. Katie was radiant and she knew it too.

"I can't wait to see Oliver's face when he sees you,"

"I can't wait to see him. I'm dying to know what he is going as,"

"Well one thing is for sure. That boy looks hot not matter what he's in," Julie said but added after a quick glare from Katie, "Of course he's all yours Kats."

"Shall we touch up before we go down?" Angelina asked.

"I think so. Should we go down separate or together?"

"Separate. Angelina should go first to get them in the mood a bit. Me next to either to get a shock or laugh, one way or another will catch them off guard. Of course Katie you should be last. One reason I want to be down there to see Oliver face."

"If Colin's down there we should get him to get a picture of Oliver's face," Angelina laughed. Katie giggled.

"Will you two knock it off? Leave my sexy Scot alone!"

It was about ten after seven and Oliver, Fred, George and Lee all waited. Fred mumbling,

"Where are they?" right before Angelina walked down. Just as Julie said it got them in the mood. Fred just grinned like an idiot and a flash went off. Colin was there getting pictures of all the Gryfindor's costumes. Angelina smiled and pulled him to the side.

"Colin, when Katie comes down, which will be soon, you need to get a picture of Oliver's face when he sees her. And when they are dancing tonight get tons of picture will you?"

"Sure!" Colin said as he then turned his attention to the stairs cause Julie was announcing her arrival. Angelina looked Oliver over and smiled. 

"Katie's going to like that," the said to her self. Again as predicted by Julie, when she came down there was uproar of laughs and comments.

"Holy cow girl. Are you sure you're a cat?" No time everyone's attention was glued to the stairs to see the famous dress they all heard about.

"Colin, face the other way!" Fred said noticing Colin was pointing the camera at Wood and not the stairs,

"He's fine Fred," Angelina said just as Katie came down the stairs. The only sound was the clicking of Colin's camera. Oliver stood there speechless staring at Katie who smiled and looked right back at him. She took her time taking in Oliver's outfit. He was going as a pauper but what Katie found amusing was that he made it look so damn sexy. He had on a dingy brown blouse shirt that was a little see through and had a V shape that went down to the middle of his chest. He had on a dark pair of green slacks that even though they were worn in, they fitted him nicely. He didn't do anything to his hair giving off a scruffy look and he just wore a pair of brown sandals. Katie liked what she saw. While everyone else finished complementing her and went to leave, and as soon as Colin was done taking pictures of her, Katie walked over to meet her escort,

"Well was it well worth its price?" she asked turning around to show him the full dress and going slowly when showing the back.

"Yes it was," Olive managed to speak, "you look lovely. No gorgeous!" Katie blushed.

"Quite a coincidence I must say with your costume. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a Pauper," It was Oliver's turn to blush.

"I am. Angelina told me you were going as a princess so I thought it would be interesting if I went as a Pauper."

"But Oliver, you didn't even know we were going to go together!" Katie mused as she took his arm.

"I know but I figured if I got one dance in with you it would look pretty cool."

"And to think you're getting ten!" Oliver and Katie smiled at each other as they left through the portrait hole to attend the dance.  
  



	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

Chapter 12, Part Two!!!!!

            It had been an hour sense Oliver left for his meeting and Katie was quite bored. They all ate during the first hour there but even though Katie loved all the attention due to her dress she hated being a tag along. Ever sense he left, Katie would either large group dance with her friends, who all had dates, or be dragged out by various boys who didn't have dates, a lot of them whom had asked her to the dance in the first place. It was nearing nine and Katie patiently waited for Oliver to come back. She just got done dancing with Roger Davies, who really wasn't that bad. In fact he actually had a date but she wanted to take a break so he asked Katie in a friendly measure to dance with him. It was like catching up with an old friend because she and Davies used to be neighbors and good friends. So that was all good but all she wanted now was for Wood to come back. She had ten dances to give him and she knew he would get more than ten out of her tonight. Slowly she noticed teachers were starting to come back to the dance but she didn't see Oliver anywhere. She didn't know he was standing off to one side, hidden, and just watching her and looking her over once more. Seeing that she hadn't seen him he quietly walked around the room to behind the table she was sitting at. She was sitting with her bare back towards him and it gave him a tingling sensation down his spine every time he looked at her. He sunk behind her and just as his head was inches from her ear he quietly whispered,

            "A little bird told me you were dateless," She didn't even flinch when he spoke. All she did was grin.

            "My dear Professor, you of all people knew that I was going stag. So the only bird you heard from was me," Oliver smirked even though his original plan failed.

            "I guess you did," he chuckled then added, "I wanted to scare you but I guess I didn't,"

            "No, I kind of have built a defense mechanism to those kinds of torments. Guess it goes with being friends with Fred and George."

"Yeah they can have that affect on people can't they? Where is every one anyway?"

"Well Fred and Angelina are dancing, George is hitting on a Hufflepuff and I have no clue where Lee is."

"What have you been doing?"

"Being bored!"

"Bored? You haven't danced yet?" Oliver asked a bit surprised but her comment.

"No I have. A bunch of guys asked me to dance but that's about it. I've been by myself for a while now but now that you're here I'm assuming you won't desert me?"

"Nope, I won't desert you. You're stuck with me," Oliver said flashing a smile.

"I was afraid of that," Katie said in a teasing voice. Oliver just put on a sad, pathetic face that only made Katie laugh.

"Oh Oliver, knock it off. I do believe I owe you some dances?"

"I believe you do," he said grinning madly. Katie laughed.

            "Well common then! I'm tired of sitting around here!" Oliver got up real quick to hop over the table. While he made over most of it, three-fourths of his body passed the bench while his right foot got hooked under it. Gravity took over as Oliver landed face down on the floor. Katie was torn from laughing her head off and being real concerned if he was hurt. A few moments went by as a hush feel over the school. Most of the students had seen Oliver fall and were laughing. Katie refrained from it till she made sure he was ok. Slowly Oliver picked himself off the floor red in the face and part of his ego torn. Relieved he was ok Katie lightly giggled and helped him up. Oliver looked at her.

               "You too Kats," he said a little upset.

               "Oh Oliver are you ok?" she said still giggling madly as she striated out his shirt.

               "I just fell on my face in front of half the school. What do you think?"

               "Well I think you fell gracefully and that you have a young lady waiting for you to take her dancing," It was all he needed to hear to cheer him up. He took her hand and smiled, escorting her out to the middle of the floor to dance. It wasn't a slow song but he was dancing just with her and that's all he cared about, just her. It was only one minuet into the song when they heard mass clicking of a camera.

               "What's that?" Oliver asked. Katie looked to her side. She donned a smile as another click went off. She then turned her face back towards Oliver.

               "Creevey. He's been taking pictures all night." Oliver spun her around.

               "No date for Collin?"

               "What do you think the camera is?" Katie laughed spinning back, "He wanted to do a documentary of the dance."

               "I see," Oliver laughed. It was a good few songs before a slow song came up, around ten thirty, and every once in a while till then they would hear a click or two. When the first slow song came around Oliver nervously looked at Katie.

               "Do you like to dance slow songs?" Katie just nodded her head yes. Wood gently took her left hand into his right and placed his other on her side. It sent chills down, not only his but Katie's as well, spine as his hand graced her bare back. Katie properly moved her right hand on top his shoulder. A minuet into the song they heard it again.

               "_Click, Click, Click, Click," _There wasa long sound of continuous clicking. They turned once to smile but only once, Katie wanted this to be one of those times she dreamed about, where they would just get lost in each others eyes. Looking back at Oliver she was amazed at how quickly she tuned everything out, even the music. She wasn't sure if he was doing the same thing but she could only hope so. Falling into his presence, she lost all restraint and broke his hold only to wrap her self around him and press her face into his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in his heavenly aroma. She didn't realize it was eleven till Oliver broke them apart.

               "What's wrong?" she asked.

               "Kats, the dance is done. Dumbledore just announced that house parties were being held in the common room till no later than one. Did you not hear him?"

               "I guess I didn't," Katie admitted turning red. She noticed Oliver was holding out his hand.

               "Should we go and party up stairs now? I'm sure Fred and George will be entertaining?"

               "Yes I think we should," Katie took Oliver's hand and walked among the crowds of people heading back.

               "Collin took a lot of pictures of us tonight," Oliver noted on the way back.

               "Oliver, he was taking a lot of pictures of everyone. I wonder how many rolls of film he used," Katie said amused.

               "True but I think he dedicated a whole roll to us!" Oliver laughed. When they got back to the common room they immediately saw Fred and George standing on tables dancing and making everyone laugh. Fred got a glimpse of Oliver.

               "Oi Wood, get up here and Dance with us. Or are you here to baby-sit us?" Oliver shook his head,

               "Even if I was here to baby-sit what difference would it make? You'd still drag me up there!" George laughed and to Katie's disliking Oliver let go of her hand to join the twins. Katie headed over to where Angelina was sitting and watching her boyfriend act like an idiot. Katie sat next to her and watched as Oliver got in the middle of the two and sang and danced along with them.

               "I swear! What do I see in him?" Angelina said out of nowhere. Katie smiled,

               "The same thing I see in Wood," Angelina grinned,

               "Did you tell him yet?" Katie frowned.

               "No. I got so wrapped up in dancing with him I didn't notice the time. I'll have to do it when people start going to bed." Angelina just nodded then returned to the scene. It was about twelve thirty when things were just staring to die down. Fred and George disappeared somewhere while Angelina was telling some first years exciting quidditch stories. She had no clue Ginny, Harry, Oliver and Katie all were talking about her.

               "So she has no clue then?" Ginny asked.

               "None. You really don't mind Harry canceling Wednesday night practice?" Katie asked.

               "Of course not. Consider it a treat for tomorrow's victory."

               "Here, here!" the other three said.

               "Speaking of tomorrow, Oliver, wont Slytherin be a little nasty to you. Considering that you're reefing and that you'll be "biased"?" Ginny asked.

               "Probably but can't do nothing about it can we?" Oliver said. As much as Katie enjoyed talking with Harry and Ginny, and as much as she thought it was cute they went to the dance together, Katie wanted them to leave so she could talk alone with Oliver and get a little time to make out. **No! No making out! A kiss will be fine but he's a teacher, you're a student. There is going to have to be some guide lines between you two! **_Damn!_

               "Katie you ok?" Oliver asked seeing that Katie didn't hear his previous question.

               "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine," Just then Fred and George came in the room. They passed by Harry and all of them, said hi, then headed over to where Angelina was. As they left, a round green ball, about the size of a gulf ball, rolled out of Fred's pocket.

               "What's this?" Harry asked bending over to pick it up. Before either Oliver or Katie could tell him not to.

            Katie laughed as she walked outside quickly with Wood to air out her dress. Of all people she and Oliver got hit the worst with the blast. Not as bad as Harry mind you. He and Ginny got the full blast. He was the one to pick up that damn little thing. Right after he asked, "What's this?" it exploded in his hand letting a foul green film and stench protrude the air. The whole common room filled with chaos as people either scrambled to their rooms, over to a window or out the portrait hole. Katie had grabbed a hold of Oliver and led the through the portrait hole to get outside. They passed a distraught McGonagal who allowed them to step out pass hours to relieve them of the stench and headed strait up to the common room to sort out the mess. Katie giggled even harder remembering the look Mcgonagal had on her face as she passed them. Wood just grumbled.

            "I hope those two get a detention for this!" He wasn't laughing at all. He just shook his outfit vigorously trying to air it out.

            "Oh Oliver Lighten up. This is nothing compared to what they did last year to our dorm room," Katie sniggered. Oliver raised an eyebrow questionably.

            "What did they do?" Katie just blushed.

            "You can ask them yourself but they got detention for three weeks," she said then started laughing again, "those two! I don't have any doubt they'll have any trouble with their joke shop!" Oliver finally laughed as well.

"No kidding!" They both laughed one more time before heading around the school grounds. It was a clear crisp night and there was a full moon hanging above the lake. Katie new it was the right time but how to tell him. She then got an urge that she had a week ago in Hogsmeade. He looked at her to see her smiling at him. Puzzled he asked,

"What?" Katie said nothing but turn red. She reached for his right hand and laced it with hers. She said nothing to him but kept walking. Her hand intertwined with his. Not that he minded but Oliver started to wonder what was up with her. They walked around for a while till she finally got up her nerves.

"Oliver, I need to tell you something that I should of told you a while ago," She stopped where they were and let go of his hand. He could tell she was a little uneasy so he led them over to a large tree for her to lean against. He didn't say anything just gave her an encouraging nod. Katie took a deep breath.

"I still like you." There she said it. Oliver stared at he puzzled.

"You still like me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was using the excuse that I wanted to torment you for fun. That's what I told Angelina but the truth is that I was scared."

"Scared? Why would you be scared?"

"Think Oliver," Katie said giving him a knowing look. It only took him a second to understand. He felt like the greatest heel on earth. What happen next made him feel worse. Katie slouched against the tree with her arms crossed. Her head bowed and a few tears running down her cheek did him in. He didn't know what to say except,

"Oh Katie!" Gently he lifted her head so he could look at her. Try and show her what he couldn't explain with words. Taking the palm of his fingers he brushed away her tears. He couldn't help what happen next. He just softy leaned in and pecked her lips with his. With a lovingly tone he whispered,

"I'm glad you told me and I'm sorry if I ever made you scared to show your feelings around me," Katie couldn't help but to melt into him as he ran his hand down her bare back. She saw a look in his eyes that she knew all too well. It was the look he got before he kissed her on the train years ago. Only this time she had a feeling that things were going to be different. She could see Oliver was fighting a battle and hoped he would loose soon cause she already gave in after that light peck. He soon caved in.

"Bloody hell!" he growled. She could see it in his eyes. That burning desire she felt in her heart. He pulled her into his grip tight and moved them against the tree. Removing an arm from around her he ran a finger across her bottom lip.

"Katie," he mumbled then leaned into her brushing his lips against her once more. A shiver ran down Katie's spine as her knees gave way and the kiss intensified. Lucky for her Oliver had a strong hold but even he was fighting gravities pull to have him collapse of sheer bliss. To keep upright he put his free hand against the tree and his lips crashed down on hers. It was a closed kiss that turned into a passionate open kiss. Hi mouth every once in a while would capture her bottom lip and his tongue freely explored the inside of her mouth. Katie just indulged into her emotions. Oliver became mesmerized by her tongue loosened his grip to feel her body more. She pulled him in forcefully first by placing her hands on his lower waist and pushing his hip against hers. Then roughly she grabbed his shirt and pulled to keep him against her, loving the feel of his firm chest against hers. Oliver grinned as he pushed her against the tree capturing her between it and his body. Supporting himself he placed both hands on either side of the tree as be broke the kiss to suck on a sensitive part of her neck. Katie just moaned as she wrapped an arm around him tightly and swung her right leg over his, rubbing her foot along his calf. Becoming lost in her thoughts she tilted her head back in ecstasy and ran her free hand through his soft brown hair. **God I want this to go on forever. **As if someone hit her across the head with a beaters bat she came to with her senses. She was at school and even though it was after midnight anyone could catch them. He was, after all, a teacher there. She had gone over in her mind how they could make this work when it happened but nothing seemed to fly. They would figure out something but for now she had to stop this. No matter how good it felt. Hoarsely she whispered,

"Oliver," It was a sultry tone and he figured she wanted to be kissed again. In one swift motion his lips were back on hers. As best as she could she mumbled,

'Oliver we got to stop before someone sees us!"

"Damn!" he grumbled and slowly backed away. They striated themselves out then began to walk back to the castle.

"So now what?" Katie quietly asked.

"We can talk about it in the morning. I'm to brain washed to even think strait," Katie just laughed but then thought of something else.

"Oliver is this going to be a mistake?"

"Why would it be a mistake?"

"Well I mean when you leave…" she trailed off not finishing what she was thinking. Oliver heard a tone in her voice he didn't like. He knew she was worried that he might not keep in touch like last time. He reached for her hand and intertwined it with his. He gave her a smile,

"No mistake. I'm going to Owl you every chance when I'm gone. I just hope you don't go off with another guy when I'm gone."

"I won't" Katie said with a wide smile. She tightened her grip on his hand as they finished walking back. Once inside they stopped at the main stairs.

"One more kiss?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded her head yes. It was a short kiss and before they knew it they were saying goodnight and heading off in separate directions, both with wide grins on their faces.

A/N~~~ OMG! I am so sorry this took so long! I have had one hell of a week. It was supposed to be done ages ago. But I got it done. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up quicker. Shout outs too…Swimgirl, pokelilpupe, dkscully, canimal, a late shout out to BoPeep and Nataku and of course my partner in crime Allie ;)


	14. Chapter 13

         Katie had no idea that by the end of the day she would find herself in the hospital wing out cold. Of course that's not how she literally found her self, because she was unconscious, but her friends instead. That morning she woke up quite early for not going to bed till late last night. It was either because she was excited about the first game of the season or excited about the previous night's events. Both were shoe-ins as to why she couldn't sleep and was up four hours after she went to sleep. Breakfast wouldn't be for a while so she did the only thing she could think of. She put on some jogging pants and a sweatshirt, grabbed her brand new Nimbus 2000 and headed out to the pitch to get rid of any pre-game jitters.

         Two and a half hours later, Katie felt ready for the day to start. Sweaty and gross she decided to clean up a bit before heading to eat. Not really wanting to go all the way back to the common room to clean up she happily accepted the voidance of the Gryffindor locker room to shower and change. Unbeknownst to her, she had a spectator. He too couldn't sleep and had seen her walking out to the pitch. Following, he watched in the shadows of the pitch as she flew, constantly keeping an eye on her. A smirk played across his lips as a crazy idea went through his head. Deciding to go through with it, he made the journey to the locker room. He waited outside for about fifteen minuets, just until she was showered and dressed, before quietly opening the locker room door. He peaked inside only to hear her humming. He slipped in and peaked around the corner to see her in blue running pants and an oversized shirt. She wasn't paying any attention while she dried her wet hair with a towel so he tiptoed over and put his hands over her eyes. 

         "What the…?" Katie said obviously startled. Her hands immediately went to his. The first clue she got was the hands themselves but what really gave him away came a few moments later. At first she guessed Fred and George but she didn't get any response. That's when she smelled the wonderful sent of snitch cologne that only came off of one person that good.

         "Oh! Hello Oliver," she said in a girly tone (A/N~ think Moaning Myrtle and how she says hello to Harry in CoS). Oliver dropped his hand to let her turn around. He had a lopsided smirk plastered on his face.

         "How'd you know?"

         "You're the only person I know who can actually wear that bloody cologne!" she said playfully. She gave him a broad smile and turned to face the mirror as she pulled her hair up. She could see Oliver's face in the mirror and he looked testy about something. Quietly he mumbled,

         "Why are you pulling your hair up?" Katie just gave him a sour look.

         "Cause it's my hair and I'll do what I like with it,"

         "Well," he said getting a lopsided smirk on his face, "if you truly like me then you'll keep it down until the match."

         "Oliver Wood," Katie said after tying up her hair and turning around to face him, " you know damn well I like you. And if you need proof then refer back to last night," she gave him a peck on the cheek and started to leave out the door. Puzzled Oliver asked,

         "Where are you going?" Katie spun around and looked at him confused.

         "Food of course," she said but thought of something afterwards. They were completely alone and he knew it. That's why he followed her here. She looked at him once more and realized something else.

 "You wanted to make out didn't you?" Oliver just shrugged his shoulders as his face turned pink. Katie giggled as she approached him.

         "Oliver," she said in a tutting voice, "We have to be good lil' boys and girls while here at school. We'll discuss how to get around things and deal with them after the game ok?" Oliver blew through his teeth.

         "Okay. I hate it when you're right but before we pretend that there is nothing going on between us can I at least have one more kiss. I need assurance that you really do like me. Unless you lied to me last night," Oliver pouted a little trying to look like a sad puppy.

         "Get over here," Katie laughed grabbing him by his collar to plant her lips on his. But what she planed out to be a short sweet kiss turned into a long sensual kiss, complements of Oliver's strong hold not to let her go. In time he did.

         "Damn you!" she hissed as they parted. "How am I going to get on with life now that I know what I can't have every day?" Oliver just gave her a wide grin. 

         "I guess you'll just have to bow down to my higher being,"

         "Higher being? If you think you're better than me then you got another thing coming," Katie said through hissed teeth. She wanted to sound mad but knew he was just fooling around, probably trying to make time to steal another kiss. If that happened then Katie knew she wouldn't be able say no to making out for a while, he was so appealing when he begged. It was one of the reasons she got through morning practices all those years ago when he was quidditch captain. Making out now wasn't the best time in the world for various reasons. She just couldn't let it happen, no matter how appealing it was. The others were more than likely waiting for her at the table to eat. He then gave her a way out.

         "Never better Katie, just more gifted." After he said that an idea popped into her head,

         "Gifted huh? Well Mr. Wood, there is one thing I'm more gifted at then you."

         "And what would that be, pray tell?" Katie sauntered up to him and gave him a sumptuous kiss. Pulling apart she hissed in his ear,

         "Speed," Before Wood knew what hit him Katie was off running in a flash laughing at his puzzled face. Not until a few seconds later did Oliver snap out of it and run after her.

         Angelina and Fred had just sat down to eat after looking around the castle for Katie but there was no sign. They even stopped by Oliver's room to see if he saw her that morning but he wasn't in. Angelina sighed,

         " Where the hell is she?" right after she said that Katie came zipping into the Great Hall stopping just in time to slide into a seat next to Fred.

         "What the…" before Fred got the chance to finish Oliver came flying in seconds later.  He sat down next to Angelina, right across from Katie and they both were gasping for air. Katie managed to sputter,

         "I won!"

         "No fair! I didn't even know we were racing till you were meters away!"

         "Meters? Please Oliver I was millimeters away not meters!"

         "Still an unfair advantage,"

         "I think not. It just proves I'm faster than you," Angelina and Fred just sat stunned not knowing what to think about what was happening around them. They just stared in amazement while Oliver and Katie both started to stuff their faces of eggs and toast. Katie noticed the two staring at her.

         "What?" she mumbled through some toast. Angelina just brushed it off and asked what she was wondering in the first place.

         "Where were you this morning?"

         "On the pitch practicing." Fred looked outrage and turned towards Oliver.

         "This is your doing you know!" He said.

         "Mine?"

         "Yes, you rubbed off on her," Katie laughed while Oliver turned red.

         "Maybe he did but I don't mind Fred," Katie laughed.

         "What time did you get in last night Katie?" Angelina asked.

         "Two! Damn dress took forever to air out," Katie lied and lied well. She would tell Angelina what really happened later when they were alone.

         "So what do you think?" Fred piped. Oliver gave him a dirty glare. 

         "Ok note to self, never use Oliver as a test dummy for exploding stink balls," the table laughed louder as George, Lee, Harry and Ron showed up.

         "That and I got to learn not to touch anything that comes from you too," Harry added in. He looked around and noticed and odd look on Oliver face.

         "You ok Wood?" He asked. Oliver got beat red and nodded,

         "Fine," he squeaked, "just fine," when no one was looking he looked at Katie and mouthed, "Knock it off!" She just gave him an evil grin and shook her head no. She was playing footsie with him but it wasn't his feet she was playing with. Her foot was rubbing along his inner thigh and she would bet really close to another part once in a while. Oliver was grateful when Harry told his team it was time to get ready. She stopped her torment and leaned over the table.

         "We'll talk over the game, okay?"

         "Yep," he smiled. She smiled back puckered her lips to give him an air kiss when no one was looking and left. Oliver smiled and couldn't wait to talk to her later.

         He never got the chance… "Harry Potter catches the snitch, Gryffindor wins 200 to 50 but wait what's this. Katie Bell is falling!"

         The Gryffindor team all huddled around Katie's bed looking at the unconscious beater. Fred and George were fuming mad, Harry, Ron and Dean still looked shocked from the accident, Angelina was crying and Oliver was no where to be found.

         "I thought she was going to die! Thank God Oliver caught her or it would have been worse," Angelina sobbed.

         "Lanky got 100 points taken off Slythrein for hitting her with his Beater club. Draco was furious with him. I heard him yelling how stupid that was when they had already lost," Fred put in.

         "Where's Oliver?" Dean asked, "He was the one to catch her and I always thought he fancied her a little bit."

         "He does. Fancies her a lot,"

         "You know they were acting funny this morning. I have a sneaking suspicion that a lot more happened then they're letting on," Angelina put in.

         "Well either way I think he's a tad upset and I think he's trying to calm down before coming in to see her," Harry added. He wanted to tell the others what he and Ginny saw under his Invisibility cloak but gathered that Ron wouldn't be too happy with that, Fred and George as well but they didn't know about the cloak, and he also figured Oliver and Katie wouldn't be to thrilled with him if he spilled his guts. So he just stayed quiet on that matter. A few minuets later Madame Pomfrey came in and kicked everyone out. Later that night though a lone figure came in to cheek on the sleeping girl. He quietly pulled a chair by her bed and took her hand in his. He just sat there for a while until he realized that Madame Pomfrey would be doing nightly rounds. Oliver got up and kissed Katie softly on the lips.

         "Wake up soon cutie," he cooed, " We need to talk not to mention there's a party going on that you need to be in attendance for," he kissed her once more and quietly left the room.

         Authors Note~ DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!! A Month I can't believe it took me almost a month to update. I'm SO SORRY all. School is winding down and I just seemed to get caught in a few ruts. That and I had a bloody time writing this Chapter. I'm not too thrilled with it but its done (Allie)! I have a tone of shout outs so here it goes… Little Miss Lena, Azkaban Canuck, i fling poo, Becca Black, BoPeep, lailonniel*silverstarr, Keeper of the Rainbow, Canimal. Thank you all for the reviews…and of course to my OLD OLD reviewers Princess, Poke and Allie. I'll work on Updating sooner next time…lol.


	15. Chapter 14

            Early Wednesday morning Madame Pomfrey found Oliver Wood sitting on a chair, reading a book next to Katie Bell's bed. She shook her head as she approached the young teacher,

            "Nothing changes dose it Mr. Wood?" she asked.

            "What do you mean Madame Pomfrey?" Oliver asked looking up from his book 'Blighted Bludgers".

            "Out of all your teammates when you were in school, the one you always seemed a tad more worried with was Miss Bell."

            "What makes you say that?" he asked finding the situation, oddly, not embarrassing.

            "You were always there by her side. Even when you thought no one knew. The twins would be in here for a week and you'd only come in once. Angelina would be in here for a few days and you only came to double check once or twice. Katie would be in here for two days and you'd be in here every chance you got. Now be Honest Mr. Wood, do you like the girl or not?"

            "Yes. We actually got together the other night but please Madame Pomfrey, don't tell anyone! I am, after all, I'm a teacher here."

            "I wont tell anyone, I promise. As for you, I think it's time you get ready for the day. If she should happen to wake, witch I don't think will happen for a while; you'll be the first to know. Now go on!" Oliver obeyed and headed out to leave but not without giving Katie a small peck on the cheek first. He headed down the stairwell to his chamber ignoring the taunts as he passed Peeves. As soon as he got into his room his cloths were on the floor and he was heading to the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He chuckled remembering the time in his fourth year, Katie's second, that she walked in on him like this. He would of never had thought a person could turn more red than the Weasleys but he was wrong. Katie Bell could top them any day. He turned on the shower to heat up the water and brushed his teeth while waiting. When the water was warm enough, he pulled off his towel and hung it on the hook steeping into the warm stream of water. He quickly washed his hair trying to get Katie out of his head but he did himself in while washing his body. The shower was filled with the sent of lavender and Oliver realized he wasn't using his normal bar of soap.

            "What in the world…twins!" he grumbled realizing that they switched his soap with Katie's, again. Annoyed he shook his head and started to lather him self up watching as the suds rolled over his chest and that was when his mind began to wander. His hands roamed over his arms and chest but instead of his own hands, he kept thinking they belonged to Katie, her long slender fingers tracing their way over his upper chest and arms. He gave a shudder as not only her face but also her whole body (naked as he preferred but blurred cause he had never seen her) entered his mind. He let his imagination fly as not his body but her body was being showered instead. He could see a single bubble roll down one of her breasts and he itched to trace it with his finger. He could see her smiling at him as she immersed herself in the showers stream, her body glistening, as she pulled him in close to her. There bodies pressing and her arms firmly wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately. The shower wasn't helping his mood cause now Katie was all he could think about.

            "I better finish with a cold shower and get out before I crack," Oliver wasn't in the mood to clean the shower due to his over imagination. He had flying lessons to give that afternoon, not to mention he had to discuss a small problem with Fred and George. The last thing he needed was to scrub out a shower so the house elf's wouldn't ask, "what was that funny stuff on the shower wall?" that happen too often back in the old day and he got teased for it every time. He stepped out of the shower talking to him self.

            "I got to stop doing that in the shower. It's bad enough that I did it in my pre-teen years but she's in the hospital wing and that's all I can think about? That's low, even for me and it's making me want to check on her more."

            "What's that now? Thinking about shagging Katie in the shower, again?" a voice said. Oliver almost passed out.

            "Damn it Jarvis! What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver yelled at his old school friend and wrapping a towel around him-self quickly. His old friend showed up out of nowhere.

            "Last time I cheeked, I was still invited to Angie's surprise birthday party," he said wryly, "as I was saying; you were thinking about Katie naked in the shower again weren't you," Oliver scowled at his old friend who knew everything, well almost everything.

            "If you're so damn curious then yes I was! Have a problem with it?"  Jarvis just shrugged his shoulders, "So I guess the parties a still go? Even with Katie out of commission?"

            "Afraid so. Hard for everyone to re-work their schedules and the twins felt they just couldn't redo it on Katie's behalf. Besides Katie would be furious if she found out we canceled the whole thing just because of her,"

            "True, she would." Oliver sighed and hopped into the bathroom to change since he had company. Jarvis yelled through the door.

            "When are you just going to tell me cause I can see it's eating at you alive, your little secret is?"

            "Why do you know me so well?" Oliver yelled back.

            "Whole part of the best friend package,"

            "Ugh!" Oliver groaned knowing there was no way out, " Katie and I got together Halloween night,"

            "And that's a problem cause?"

            "We have yet to talk about it. She got knocked out before we had the chance,"

            "Still don't see the problem?"

            "The problem," Oliver said heading back out into the room "is the fact that I'm a Hogwarts teacher. Even though I'm here for 3 months there's the fact that I'm supposed to have a standard relationship with the students, even if a few of them are my old school friends,"

            "So you hold out for a couple of months,"

            "Yeah then I'm off traveling the world with the team. Far… AWAY… from Katie."

            "Oliver. Not once have I've seen you give up on something you want so badly and I know how much Katie means to you. You'll figure out something," Jarvis said patting Oliver on the shoulder. Oliver smiled. This was one reason Jarvis was his Best friend. Jarvis smirked at Oliver.

            "Now as far as this party goes, mind if I stay here? I wasn't supposed to come till seven and if the Twins found me or Angelina for that matter, I'd be dead!" 

"Sure,"

"Great! We're going to have a great time tonight you know! I plan on being totally enthralled cause I brought my own Liquor!" Oliver laughed,

"Just don't let McGonagal catch you with that!" That was the other reason Jarvis was his best friend. He always made him laugh. 

Oliver was glad when the Slytheren flying session was all over with. It meant two things: he didn't have to bother with them for a whole week and dinner was in a few minuets. He decided to grab some grub from the kitchen and head back to his room where Jarvis was hopefully still hanging out. 

"I'm sure that loony is hungry by now," he thought walking down the hallway. He passed the stairs to the hospital wing and forced himself to walk by it.

"I can't afford to be seen in there. I've visited her every day and night; people will start to put things together. Just like Madame Pomfrey," he said with a scowl. He came up to the large fruit painting and tickled the pair. Just as he stepped inside he was mauled my a dozen house elves asking him what they could do for him. One over zealous elf, Dobby, always made him laugh. He gave the elf his request for food and waited with the glass of pumpkin juice he was given. He gave a great sigh as his thoughts turned to the night's events. The twins had been planning this party for months and it just didn't seem fair that the best friend of the birthday girl was not going to be there. It took him all the control in the world not to kill Andy Lanky. Fred offered to do it for him but McGonagal was already chewing out Lanky by then. All of a sudden Oliver felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Professor, Excuse me Professor?" Oliver shook his head bringing his thoughts back to reality. Dobby the House elf was staring up at him holding a plate of food while two other elves stood by him with drinks and more food. Oliver smiled.

"Right then, follow me," he ordered and lead the elves all the way to his chamber. Oliver almost died laughing when he walked into his room. Jarvis was obviously making himself at home. He was sprawled out on Oliver's bed dead to the world in the most un-natural position know to man. Oliver didn't even bother trying to figure out how Jarvis could sleep like that, he gave up when he found Jarvis asleep upside down in their compartment on the train ride home their third year.

"Wonder if I should wake him up to eat?" Oliver thought. He didn't have to think twice about it because the food did it for him. Jarvis stirred in his sleep and sniffed the air.

"I smell food." He said rolling off the bed and plopping down next to Oliver in a large oversized chair.

"Brilliant deduction there Jarvis, I take it you're all ready for tonight then?"

"Oliver, Please!!! I didn't spend the day sleeping just to have dinner with you now did I?" Oliver laughed but then remembered something..

"What did you do with your stash?" Jarvis just grinned.

"Had one of those house elves take it to the kitchen to keep cool then they will bring it when the party has gotten under way. Hopefully one of the teachers or Fred and George for that matter don't find it."

"You and me both."

Fred and Angelina appeared outside the common room around eight. She was giggling as he nibbled on her neck. Fred smiled to himself knowing that he achieved his part of the party plans. Distract Angelina for three hours. Since five they had been up in the owlery tower making out. It took Fred a lot of persuading to get her to come back down to the common room but he finally got her to come with him.

"After you my dear," Fred said bowing at the entrance to the Gryffindor portrait hole. Angelina just giggled,

"You are such a dork. Twidder!"  The door opened and just as she stepped inside a rush of sound hit her.

"SURPRISE!" Angelina screamed first in shock then in joy. Her grin spread from one side of her face to the other. She gave Fred a hug s she thanked him then she went around to everyone there to thank them as well. She went over to Oliver and Jarvis first, making sure to slug Jarvis hard in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Payback!"

"Please don't tell me you're still angry about that prank me and Fred played on you? It was two years ago!"

"Oh I've gotten over it and not angry anymore but you always deserve a good slug for something," Angelina grinned then headed off to talk to Lee. The Party was going well and Jarvis was getting drunk like he wanted to but right before the twins brought out the cake Oliver heard a high squeak followed by Harry's voice,

"Dobby! What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to get Professor Wood, Sir. Told by Madame Pomfrey to bring him right away," In two seconds everyone's attention was on Oliver as he flew out the portrait hole, the only sound coming from Fred and George who were laughing at Oliver's hastily departure. 

A/N~ expect the next chapter up in a few week (hopefully 2). Also updates will come sooner now that school is done on Thursday! Thank You to all my reviewers J


	16. Chapter 15

Oliver could care less if he looked stupid running in the hallways to the hospital wing. All he cared about was getting to Katie as fast as possible. She had to be awake. There was no other reason Madame Pomfrey would send for him. He tuned everything out so as he rounded the corner on the fifth floor he faintly heard Roger Davis yell to watch out for the wet floor. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team just finished practicing and it was raining hard outside. Not really hearing what Davis said Oliver flew around the corner only to end up in a tangled heap with three suits of Armor. He gingerly moved a plated arm off his face to see a very stern McGonagall looking down. Sheepishly he grinned at her,

"Professor McGonagall,"

"May I ask, Mr. Wood, what you are doing down there?"

"Feeling like and idiot?"

"Well that much is obvious. Do you need to go to the Hospital wing?"

"Was heading there any way," Oliver said trying to get up and move but felt a sharp pain go through his left arm as he tried to use it to move more of the Armor. McGonagall rolled her eyes at the young boy and with I flick of her wand the suits of armor were back in place. Oliver slowly got up supporting his left arm.

"Will you be able to manage the rest of the way Wood?"

"Yes, Professor I will," McGonagall gave him an irritated smile before she turned down the hallway. Oliver then preceded the rest of the way to the Hospital wing slowly. He felt like an idiot when Madame Pomfrey came rushing towards him. She kept muttering as she took him to the bed next to Katie's bed, something along the lines of, "I don't call for people to come here and expect them to be hurt!" and walked away to get a healing potion for him. Katie, who was indeed awake, was smirking at Oliver. Rubbing his obvious discomfort in she asked, "What happen?" Oliver was as red as he could get so he just hissed through his teeth.

"Had a disagreement with a couple Suits of Armor," If anything he could make a joke out of his predicament, a moment later Madame Pomfrey was back to heal Oliver's arm. Once he was all patched up she pulled a divider over to give Katie and Oliver some privacy. Katie was a little shocked by this action. She looked up at Oliver who was grinning cause Madame Pomfrey walked away muttering still.

"It's funny," she said, getting him to look at her, "It's almost as if she knows we want to be alone! The first thing she said when I woke up was, 'I better contact Mr. Wood,' I thought she'd get McGonagall or Angelina," Katie noticed Oliver was turning red again and caught on.

"She knows doesn't she?"

"Yeah, kind of figured it out. I must admit I gave her ample clues to figure it out though," he immediately headed to her side and gingerly touched her face. Pushing a few locks behind her head he looked over where she was hit. It took all his will power not to get angry in front of her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my heads been ripped off. What happen?"

"What happens every time you put a stupid Slytherin on a Quidditch team? Right after Harry caught the snitch Lanky creamed you with his club. He got a weeks worth of detentions for it, 100 points from Slytherin and I have never seen McGonagall or Malfoy yell so much," this little statement made Katie laugh but she winced as she did. Oliver quickly rubbed her arm knowing it wouldn't do any good but thought it show how much he cared. Taking depth breath Katie sighed.

"What day is it? Madame Pomfrey was so intent to get you she neglected to tell me anything,"

"It's Wednesday," Katie shot up strait.

"WHAT!" she yelled then wished she hadn't as her head seared with pain,

> "Angelina's party! Oh I hope I'm missing it, they didn't cancel it of me did they?"

"No, it's going strong right now. That's where I came from. I dear say it's not a party without you but Jarvis is trying his hardest to fill in for you," Oliver laughed hard remembering how drunk Jarvis was when he left.

"Oh! How I wish I were there! Please tell Jarvis to come see me before he leaves,"

"I will," they sat there silent for a while, Oliver just grazing his fingers over her face and arms before he finally talked again,

"We have to figure what's going to happen between us. Didn't really get the chance now did we?" Katie shook her head no.

"I know we do but I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck in here for a while. So as for right now it looks like we have a while to be alone but my head hurts too much to say anything," Oliver nodded,

"Yes we'll discuss things later," he got a confused look on his face as Katie just grinned at him,

"Well now that we got a few things settled, kiss me!" Oliver looked at her shocked.

"W-what?"

"I'm awake. Feeling miserable cause I'm hurt and stuck in here and not at the Party. You're here, ALONE with me, looking all sexy. So if you don't kiss me right now I swear…" Oliver got the hint. Carefully leaning in, he pressed his lips down to softly graze her lips. Half an hour later Madame Pomfrey was kicking Oliver out saying Katie needed rest. Giving her one last longing look, he told her he'd see her later and bring the others with him.

Around the time Oliver was leaving the hospital wing, Angelina's birthday party was winding down, but only because McGonagall came in yelling that it was getting out of hand. She even glared at Jarvis for a few seconds before storming out of the portrait hole, nearly running over Wood.

"Honestly Wood, will you please watch where you are going!" Oliver just reddened and stepped inside to a laughing common room. Immediately he went over to Fred and George who were starting to clear any evidence of the firewhiskey Jarvis brought. Jarvis was sitting near by, arm swung over the birthday girl, grinning as Oliver came and sat down opposite him.

"What was that all about Oliver?" Angelina asked, pushing Jarvis arm off her. Oliver rolled his eyes,

"I slipped on some water on the fifth floor and ran into some suits of armor. Of course McGonagall found me first and coming from her mood, you aren't helping her patience neither," Jarvis grinned madly as Oliver gave him a knowing look. However intoxicated the boy was, he seemed aware of what was going on,

"Of course we should be asking you, Wood ol' chap is why you were on the fith floor corridor in the first place and secondly why you were gone for over half an hour?" Oliver's cheeks turned a tad pink and the twins noticed this immediately.

"Yeah, where did you go Ol?" but Oliver didn't get the chance to answer for himself as a second year passed stating the obvious of what he overheard earlier,

"Madame Pomfrey sent for him," the little girl squeaked. Angelina just looked at wood along with the twins and Jarvis knowing smirk. Oliver slouched as far as he could in his chair and mumbled out,

"Katie woke up and I was on top of the list to be informed," Fred and George's puzzled faces turned into smirks while Angelina just shrieked.

"And you didn't tell us this! How come! I am the birthday girl after all!" She had now stood up towering over poor Oliver, glaring at him and making him sink even lower into the cushions. The twins just laughed as Oliver's face turned bright red.

"There has better be a damn good reason why you didn't bring us along," at this Jarvis jumped in,

"Oh there is Angie dear. Tell them Oliver cause I'm quite sure I know what it is," Angelina looked from Jarvis to Wood, madder than before. She hissed,

"Yes tell us Wood!" Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his chair glancing towards the floor. He wanted to wait for Katie so she could tell Angelina herself, but he valued his life. Taking a moment to decided what exactly he should tell and not tell, he decided being a bit vague for the time being would work.

"Before her accident, we, so to speak, patched a few things up as far as are feelings were concerned," he looked up at Angelina hoping she understood he was leaving things out so Katie could tell her, "Madame Pomfrey knows about this and promised me alone time to talk to Katie when she first woke up. While we didn't get things cleared up yet, we do some, oh catching up," with that last comment Jarvis began to cough forcing Wood to give him a glare. He turned back to look at Angelina to see she had calmed down.

"I'm assuming you are leaving out a bit of information because…"

"Katie deserves to tell you that herself. I promise, with the exception of Jarvis who's to curious for his own good, I will hold any further information until you talk to Katie. I told her you'd see her tomorrow," that seemed to work because Angelina smile returned to full force. She gave Oliver a big hug, and headed off to bed, wittingly ignoring the other three boys. Once out of ear shot, Fred rounded on Oliver.

"Why can't you tell us? She'll never know!" Oliver grinned back at them as he started to leave for his rooms, dragging Jarvis behind him,

"Because you two tossers have put me through enough hell that it's only fair you suffer some as well. Goodnight!" with that final word, he and Jarvis were gone. George just grumbled a "damn" and the two went back to cleaning up some of the mess.

A/N thanks to all my reviews. I'll try harded to keep the new chapter coming once a week, but i can't make any promises.

I am not Miss Rowling


End file.
